


Мировой порядок

by vasilok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Russia (Hetalia), Omega Verse, Post-Cold War, Rape/Non-con Elements, hatred of child
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilok/pseuds/vasilok
Summary: Альфред так крепко надирается с горя, что готов жаловаться даже Артуру: "Как я могу упра... помогать миру, если не могу управиться даже со своей омегой?!"О российско-американских отношениях от распада СССР до наших дней.





	1. Артур

Альфред был пьян. Пьян не до омерзения, а до… удивления даже.

По крайней мере Англии своего младшенького таким видеть не доводилось с тех самых пор… Нет, никогда не доводилось.

Впрочем, не исключено, что это только потому, что самого Артура развозило в хлам после смехотворного количества алкоголя, и обычно это его собутыльникам приходилось выслушивать его пьяные, нелепые жалобы - чаще всего обращенные как раз против некогда взбунтовавшегося младшего брата, впоследствии под шумок Второй мировой отжавшего у него империю.

Нелепыми эти жалобы были в первую голову потому, что многие поступки стран были продиктованы не их личной волей, а волей их людей или правительства. Иногда зазор между тем и другим достигал просто феноменальных различий, превращая жизнь воплощения в маленький ад. Впрочем, за такой фортель с лихвой расплачивалась пара-тройка следующих поколений – ибо не стоит плевать против ветра.

А во вторую… гм, во вторую - так уж у них было принято: особо друг с другом не церемониться. Никто из стран точно не станет победителем в конкурсах вроде «Альтруист года» или «Верный Товарищ и Друг». Только оступись – и от тебя не останется даже груды костей и памяти (дай Боже, пара строк в особо умных учебниках). Или же тяжело раненный будешь где-то тихо гнить заживо на обочине жизни, памятуя о былых веселых деньках. А если ты омега, то так просто еще и не отделаешься…

Все эти «права человеков» и прочие «завоевания Великих Октябрей» существовали только для людей. И то - лишь для тех, «кто равнее прочих». Отношения же между странами до сих пор болтались где-то между первобытным, рабовладельческим и феодальным строем, чуть прикрытые фиговыми листочками вроде ООН и прочих говорилен, вроде как постулирующих свободу, равенство и братство, а на деле решающих совсем иные задачи.

Они, воплощения, были настолько «отсталыми», что у них даже до сих пор сохранилась и архаичная система биологических полов, которую люди, как вид, оставили еще задолго до той эпохи, которую в наше время называют Каменным веком.

Когда существовали не просто мужчины и женщины, но еще и альфы, беты, омеги.

Сообщество стран - словно застывшее, как комар в янтарной капле, древнее человеческое стадо с его жесткой иерархией, где социальное еще не успело оторваться от животного, а воспитание от инстинкта.

Где вожаки-альфы занимали свое место не столько изобретательностью и умом (эти качества приходилось развивать бетам, которые по иронии судьбы и естественного отбора именно потому со временем и стали единственным сохранившимся типом человеческого пола), сколько физической силой, свирепостью, харизмой и неутомимостью весьма определенного толка.

Впрочем, идеальные человеческие лидеры отчего-то обладают подобными чертами до сих пор. И многие из них же - словно в память о далеких предшественниках-альфах - не отличаются кротостью и милосердием, искренне полагая, что есть их мнение и неправильное. А тот, кто против и хочет нарушить иерархию – тот может покинуть стаю и сдохнуть от голода.

Что уж говорить о воплощениях стран, в которых все эти архаичные черты проявлялись куда более ярко и живо? Например, тех же альф во время соперничества или в присутствии течной омеги превращая просто в диких зверей. Дозволяя в борьбе за доминирование любую жестокость и подлость.

Но обвинять воплощения в этом – все равно, что негодовать, что крокодилы или волки не питаются одуванчиками. Ну, если только забыть, что у хищников есть так называемая «врожденная мораль», сводящая внутривидовую вражду к минимальным потерям, а вот бесхвостая лысая обезьяна - и ее производные - этого встроенного предохранителя лишена, и потому не остановится и перед уничтожением всего своего вида.

И Артур всё это отлично знал. Он сам - некогда альфа и одна из величайших империй, которых только знала эта планета - в лучшие свои годы был рубакой и убийцей почище прочих.

И всё же даже его сердце, не особо щедрое на чувства (не направленные лично на его персону) – сердце маленькое, злопамятное и обидчивое, не могло не сжаться при виде пьяного не столько от виски, сколько от злобы и горя Альфреда. Англия даже на миг забыл, что шел сюда, чтобы устроить младшему выволочку за то, что тот бездарно упустил свой шанс, к появлению которого и сам Артур приложил немало сил, пусть и оставаясь в тени младшего брата.

В конечном счете, он вырастил этого неблагодарного поганца. А сильная зависимость от инстинктов не делала из стран существ, которым было бы совершенно чуждо нечто человеческое и в хорошем смысле слова. К тому же после пережитого во время войны и падения Британской империи шока Артур переродился из альфы в куда менее яркую, но и более рассудительную бету, то есть стал больше похож на Хомо Сапиенс.

Такие фокусы иногда с ними случались, их физические тела после сильных потрясений – дурных или же хороших – могли менять свое строение, вес, рост, пол и прочее. В некотором роде так было даже, гм, удобнее – не возникало ощущения, что таскаешь одежду давно не по размеру или статусу.

Брагинский, Россия, после распада Союза тоже ведь изменился… Впрочем, похоже, только с вида. Как и всегда.

\- Черт, ну тебя и развезло...

Альфред поднял на него пьяные и больные глаза. Непослушной рукой подобрал с пола толстый невысокий бокал, содержимое которого уже основательно впиталось в паркет. Сам Америка видимо шпарил прямо из горла.

\- При…соед…ся?

\- Понюхаю, - мрачно ответил Артур, чувствуя, как давняя нелюбовь к России принимает особо пронзительную и острую форму. Он всегда ждал от Брагинского какой-то пакости, но почему-то не этой, доведшей самого сильного и жестокого - но обаятельно-лучезарного, даже когда обрушивал ковровыми бомбардировками в каменный век очередной народ - альфу до такого состояния.

Вера в инстинкты омеги оказалась сильнее даже у него – прожженного и опытного интригана. Хотя стоило бы помнить, что обычной омегой Россия если и был, то очень-очень давно.

Да, русский был омегой.

Как и все славяне и восточноевропейцы, впрочем. Видимо, сказалось сильное влияние культов земного плодородия, Богини-Матери, Матери-Сырой земли, что бытовали тут задолго до нашей эры и даже после установления христианства так и не были вытеснены культами божеств мужских. Богородицу - от Вислы и Влтавы до Волги и Байкала - всегда чтили больше, чем Бога-отца или Христа.

У древних же «ковбоев», скотоводов-германцев – англов, саксов, франков, готов и иных, чья культура насквозь пропитала всю западную Европу, а затем и «белые» колонии Северной Америки и Австралии – доминировали божества мужские. Их миф творения не знал Богини-матери, большую часть атрибутов которой приняли на себя мужские боги (Один и Локи), а младшие богини даже при внешней воинственности были лишь приложением к богам, продолжением их воли. Даже Фрейя рождена была не среди асов, а жила в Асгарде как пленница и заложница, взятая из чужого племени.

Одним словом, не притягиваться эти противоположности не могли. Как не могли и не конфликтовать.

Западноевропейцы видели в Дранг нах Остен и покорении жителей Восточной Европы – свое естественное, мужское или альфье, право. Восточноевропейцы же с одной стороны от этого были предсказуемо не в восторге, отбиваясь от подобного «внимания» всеми конечностями (особенно самые сильные и самостоятельные из них – Польша, Сербия, Россия), а с другой – были омегами. А потому не засматриваться на своих более ярких, сильных и развитых соседей не могли, время от времени буквально теряя разум от своего влечения и самостоятельно укладываясь под них.

Как это, например, произошло в конце 80х годов XX века, когда славяне внезапно дружно легли на спину и сами расставили ноги. Все, включая Брагинского. Это, естественно, было далеко не ново, но такая синхронность и всеобщность однозначно была уникальным в истории фактом. Особенно смешно это выглядело после отчаянного сопротивления во время Мировых войн – стоило стараться, если всё равно всё свелось почти к такому же концу?

Единственным, кто тогда осмелился возразить, был Сербия, но и ему быстро указали на его место в этом бренном мире.

Хотя чего с них взять? Омеги. Такова их природа.

Какой им к черту свой военно-политический блок и своя цивилизация?

Kinder, Küche, Kirche.

Расти детей, чтобы самых работящих и одаренных отдать в чужую страну, работай в поле и на примитивных отвёрточных сборках, и не морщи свой прелестный лобик над проблемами мировой политики, наукой или культурой. Ассимилируйся потихоньку.

И проблем в мире будет меньше, а безопасности больше.

Во всяком случае, наконец, удастся замкнуть мировую глобальную систему, начавшую складываться во времена Великих географических открытий. То есть как раз с открытия земель того, кто в итоге встал во главе всей этой системы, сбросив с политического Олимпа альф-европейцев и отхватив себе самую сильную из омег, о власти над которой те могли только мечтать.

Потому что, естественно, Альфред не мог не взять себе из восточноевропейского племени поверженных амазонок не их «царицу». Даже если бы не хотел. А он хотел. Это более чем подходило его эго. Непомерно раздутому, как и у всех альф, но зато позволяющему вести успешную борьбу за место под солнцем.

А чрезмерно затянувшаяся игра-прелюдия в форме Холодной войны только подстегивала этот интерес. Потому что как бы не выбешивал в борьбе за власть и территории одного альфу альфа другой, это и близко не сравнится с тем букетом эмоций, которые вызывал в альфе неуступчивый и бросающий ему вызов омега. Это был просто выстрел в мозг, отключающий вообще любые сдерживающие нормы и приличия.

В первый момент столкнувшийся с таким сопротивлением альфа даже впадал в ступор, словно у его «оппонента» отрастала вторая голова. Отчего у неопытных омег складывалось обманчивое впечатление, что вопрос закрыт и более никто на их территорию и свободу не покушается. На деле же этим все только начиналось и со временем в ход шло все: от демонстрации клыков и пускания их в дело до столь же демонстративного распушения хвостов, защиты от других альф и притаскивания лакомых кусочков. Любой способ, чтобы оказаться рядом в тот самый момент, когда омега из-за взыгравшего в ней инстинкта и своего природного цикла на время лишится разума и воли. И пусть потом хоть все волосы себе на голове вырвет, проклиная свою сущность. Он уже пропитан чужим запахом и чужим семенем, на шее красуется метка – что хуже любого ошейника, тот хоть снять можно, – а живот раздут от ворочающегося в нем детеныша.

А беременность у стран-омег могла длиться долго, очень долго. Годами, а то и десятилетиями – особенно, если дитя было также необычно, как то, которое Америка заделал России.

Воплощение единого земного государства, включающего в себя все народы.

Ведь площадки для функционирования его институтов заложены были Штатами уже давно, чуть ли не сразу после Второй Мировой войны – ООН, МВФ, Всемирный банк со всеми их ответвлениями и «дочками», основная резервная валюта, международные корпорации, чья власть уже могла тягаться с властью многих национальных правительств, сверхбыстрые средства связи и транспортировки, обрушившие границы и уничтожившие расстояния. Мировой порядок во главе с Америкой уже сложился как факт, и ему требовалось свое воплощение.

Глобализацию долгое время тормозил лишь Железный занавес и упрямство Брагинского, упорно пытающегося показать свою самостоятельность и независимость, обмануть собственную природу – что он, впрочем, довольно успешно делал последние лет пятьсот. Но от себя самого бесконечно бегать не получится.

Как бы Россия не прятался то за образ пугала (во всех смыслах слова: от создания жуткого имиджа до пренебрежения модой и банальным уходом за собой) – альфу, тем более такого сильного, как Америка, это с толка сбить не могло.

Запах для альф и омег значит куда больше внешности и поведения – а Россия пах омегой и ничто в мире не могло этого изменить или заглушить. Как, впрочем, и вытравить с его лица мягкие – детские, а на деле самочьи черты. И когда запах буквально требует схватить, покрыть, повязать и пометить – любому здоровому альфе плевать, что у источника запаха пудовые кулаки, два метра мускулатуры и высокий социальный статус. Есть только желание стиснуть зубы на шее до солоноватого вкуса во рту, и чувствовать, как мечущееся под тобой тело замирает, покоряясь.

А внешность…, что ж, она может со временем и перемениться.

Нынешний Российская Федерация уже не был ни статным подтянутым офицером, как в свою бытность Империей, ни ладным живописным детиной, воплощавшим СССР.

Перерождение началось после того, как Брагинский на одном из собраний сам повис на Альфреде, тычась носом ему в волосы и шею и что-то бессвязно бормоча - и словно давая этим отмашку прочим омегам своего «клана». Что там произошло дальше – никто не знал. Дураков лезть к ним в такой момент, когда альфа был способен отгрызть любому голову - вовсе не в фигуральном выражении слова, - не нашлось. Как и отыскивать ту условную «пещеру», куда Америка на несколько месяцев запрятал свое неожиданно само свалившееся в руки сокровище. И судя по его виду, шальному взгляду, растрепанной одежде и характерному запаху – когда Альфред как-то под Рождество залетал, чтобы расстрелять Панаму и исчезнуть обратно – с Брагинским они там не шахматами и не видеоиграми развлекались.

А спустя еще какое-то время Альфред привел на собрание – где и самого американца встретили уже совсем иначе - привел с собой по-прежнему довольно высокого, но уже не массивного, а сухощавого и гибкого молодого мужчину, которого он демонстративно обнимал чуть ниже талии.

Моё. С кашей съем.

Моё. Убью любого, кто только позарится.

Этот мужчина - с отросшими и собранными в хвост светло-русыми волосами, ухоженный, скорее даже гламурный на грани китча – напомнил Артуру ту изящную статуэтку в нарядном, ладно скроенном кафтане, каким он когда-то увидел Брагинского впервые. Женская и варварская тяга к шику, пестроте и роскоши, в нём, как и во всякой омеге, присутствовала всегда, но обычно Россия сам, его церковь или какой-нибудь кодекс строителя коммунизма старались эти порывы сдерживать.

А еще у Брагинского нового разлива, как у всякой поддавшейся инстинкту омеги, абсолютно отсутствовало критическое мышление в вопросах политики. Зато в наличии было выражение полного обожания, преданности и покорности в глазах, когда их взгляд останавливался на его альфе.

Глупая размякшая баба и похотливая самка. Как и вся их омежья порода.

Недаром от него разом шарахнулись все еще вчерашние союзники, проклиная тот день, когда связались со шлюхой, готовой в любой момент бросить все – территории, сторонников, достижения, агентурную сеть, армию - к ногам своего заклятого врага.

Свою омегу Альфред, чей статус первого альфы в мире стал теперь неоспоримым, назвал Эви.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Альфред как-то под Рождество залетал, чтобы расстрелять Панаму – имеется в виду Интервенция США в Панаму 20-25 декабря 1989 года, которая произошла из-за отказа данной страны вести проамериканскую политику.


	2. Артур

«Эви» Джонс-Брагинский был существом милым, беспомощным, доверчивым, падким на всё вкусное и блестящее, и как уже было сказано – просто невозможно тупым. Это была какая-то образцово-показательная блондинка из анекдотов, глядя в прекрасные глаза которой можно увидеть внутреннюю сторону ее черепа.

Видимо омежья сущность России, оскорбленная столь долгим к себе пренебрежением, решила отыграться за все последние столетия разом. Лучше всего тогдашнее состояние души народа прокомментировал один из его сатириков, что косвенно намекало, что какие-то крупицы если не разума, то самоиронии в этой красивой и пустой голове остались:

«Теперь мы все мстим нашему серому прошлому, одеваясь во все изящное куда ни попадя. Только наши женщины с утра в гостинице на завтрак приходят в золоте, мужчины даже в баню заглядывают в галстуках, а девушки на пляжах мировых курортов прогуливаются на каблучках грациозной походкой беременных уточек. Поэтому не удивительно, что, отправляясь в пустыню, как и подобает выпускнику закомплексованной советской юности, я нарядился во все самое откутюристое, как будто пирамиды будут со мной особенно откровенны, если увидят на мне шорты от Ферре и очки от Гуччи».

И всё это - на фоне тотальной американофилии, охватившей все слои позднего советского и раннего российского общества, и которой легко приносились в жертву действительно ценные соглашения и активы, и делались просто феноменальные уступки. На профессиональном жаргоне дипломатов этот период прямо прозвали Медовым месяцем (именно с большой буквы) – потому что аналогов история не знала. Америка, как и положено альфе, искренне считающий, что это нормально («ведь он этого достоин»), брал всё, что дают, и шпарил Россию практически на глазах у всего мира, оставляя ошметки от его репутации и достижений со времен царя Алексея Михайловича, а тот лишь радостно постанывал-повизгивал и томно закатывал глаза.

Наблюдая за этим не имевших себе равных самоуничижением, неловкость и стыд испытывали все – и те, кто относились к России дружелюбно или нейтрально, и откровенные недруги. Лучше б ему, как и Сербии-Югославии, переломали половину костей и вышибли половину зубов,… учитывая, что народ Брагинского из-за этого Медового месяца и его прямых последствий пострадал едва ли меньше югославов.

Но вместо этого Эви, не думая сопротивляться или даже стесняться, выполнял все прихоти Альфреда: от внешних политических уступок и плана внутренних реформ до пробования, ношения, смотрения и слушания того, что нравилось его альфе. Который в свою очередь ни мало не стеснялся при всех кормить свою омегу с рук, сажать к себе на колени или у ног и всячески его обнюхивать, облизывать и тискать. И немилосердно унижать и высмеивать павшего к его ногам бывшего врага в своих СМИ, фильмах и телешоу, в которых образ русских и советских граждан был доведен до такой карикатурности и гротеска, каких не знали даже самые горячие дни Холодной войны.

Он несомненно не побоялся бы разложить Эви прямо во время очередного собрания и прямо на конференц-столе, если бы Артур осторожно не вбросил в ошалевшие от счастья мозги братца идею, что не стоит разбрасываться тем, что принадлежит только ему одному. Незачем другим альфам задарма пялится на его омегу. Не заслужили.

Что впрочем, ничуть не мешало Альфреду живописно трепаться обо всех подробностях на каждом углу и не мешало этой парочке трахаться на всех доступных поверхностях, включая тот же конференц-стол до или после собраний. Благо, на счастье Америки, Брагинский при всем своем стоицизме – совершенно натуральном, так как он и его люди при необходимости могли обходиться поразительно малым, - столь же натурально в глубине души был существом жизнерадостным, чувственным и жадным до вполне земных удовольствий.

Хотя Артур всякий раз, когда замечал его разрумянившиеся щеки и припухшие губы, а порой и тонкую корочку прозрачных разводов на лице, лишь с тоской думал о том неизбежном дне, когда к Брагинскому начнет возвращаться его обычная личность.

Истерический вопль будет слышен, наверное, даже в районе Альдебарана или Альфы Центавра.

Вот она вселенская несправедливость – жарил-парил Россию один Америка, а прилетит за это всему миру…

Поэтому уже сейчас нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы будущий масштаб разрушений был сведен к минимуму. Чтобы у Брагинского банально не хватило сил на отыгрыш своих позиций. И чтобы никто не вздумал воспринимать всерьез его сцены на тему «Меня изнасиловали! Верните все как было!», к которым были склонны повязанные в таком вот бездумном состоянии омеги. Нужно было раньше шевелить мозгом и искать себе покровителя, заранее с ним же оговорив брачное соглашение.

К счастью, в этом вопросе Матушка-Природа и так явно была не на стороне Матушки-России.

И первым это заметил опять-таки Артур, который после падения своей империи, нашел своеобразное утешение в том, что первым альфой и гегемоном стал его воспитанник и младший брат, а потому негласно помогал ему в борьбе с альфами других семей и просто за упрочнение его положения. Помогать гласно мешали остатки гордости и давней обиды – поганец умудрился заполучить даже омегу, на которую старший и сам, чего уж кривить душой, когда-то посматривал более чем с повышенным интересом. Мерзавец будто решил воплотить большую часть его мечтаний, немилосердно лишив Артура даже тени надежд на их исполнение.

Но все обиды, однако же, немедленно забывались, когда воображение подкидывало картины, в которых на вершине мировой системы оказывался Людвиг, Франциск, Брагинский с его выводком (когда-то этот шанс был вполне реален) или, прости Господи, кто-то из азиатов.

Поэтому он старался приглядывать и за женихающейся парочкой, и за заброшенным хозяйством Брагинского, из которого уже потащили всё, что не было приколочено – от экспонатов Эрмитажа до уникальных научных разработок. Переть это Англия не мешал – ведь большая часть самых больших ценностей всё равно осядет в развитых странах, к тому же это вполне вписывалось и в стратегию ослабления России. Куда больше его тревожило состояние бывших советских арсеналов и АЭС.

Поэтому-то именно Артур первым отметил явно возросший аппетит Эви и его ставшие, мягко говоря, совсем уж странными предпочтения. Как-то раз увидев, что Брагинский, привычно выглядевший, как девочка-пятилетка, дорвавшаяся до материного шкафа и косметички, налегает на кошачьи консервы пополам с шоколадным пудингом и какими-то жаренными таиландскими тараканами, предложил умилявшемуся этому зрелищу Альфреду показать омегу врачу. Нет, ни психиатру. Это потребуется потом, когда у омеги возникнет острое желание оторвать Альфреду ту самую часть тела, которая сейчас доставляет им обоим больше всего удовольствия.

«Радостная новость» была донесена вовсе нерадостному миру на следующем же собрании.

Кислые или унылые физиономии некоторых воплощений, недовольных их нынешним местом в иерархии, говорили о том, что их обладатели отлично понимают, что после рождения этого детеныша их шансы подняться окончательно стремятся к нулю. Развитые страны незыблемо останутся на своем месте (благо все международные институты заточены под это изначально, хоть формально там все равны), развивающиеся страны так и будут вечно догоняющими, а Третий мир так и будет вечно питаться объедками с их столов и служить территорией для «разборок».

Сияющий, как начищенный дайм, Альфред – не забывающий, впрочем, про бомбардировки и вторжения в Ирак, Сомали и на Гаити, что только раззадоривало его инстинкты альфы – сам чуть не сбрендил от счастья и от перевозбуждения. По его же словам, от одной только мысли, что Эви в тягости, что он носит их ребенка, ему сносило голову почище, чем от всех его призывных запахов и стонов.

Воистину, девяностые годы ХХ века стали золотым веком американской истории. Вот просто по всем пунктам.

России же судьба - как и всем женщинам и омегам, которым неизбежно «становится плохо потому, что перед этим было хорошо», - на эти десять лет отвела совсем другую долю.

После получения известий о своем положении омега выглядел сначала обескураженным, потом почти испуганным и каким-то усталым, и на возросший сексуальный аппетит своего альфы отвечал куда менее охотно, чем прежде, пусть и совсем отказать ему не мог.

На его счастье Матушка-Природа разнообразия ради вскоре пошла ему навстречу, на этот срок (по внешним признакам похожий на первый триместр беременности у человеческих женщин) изменив его запах, сделав его непривлекательным для альфы - чтобы тот своей тягой к упражнениям определенного рода случайно не устроил омеге выкидыш.

Весьма предусмотрительно с учетом того, что у мужчин-омег беременность протекала труднее, чем у всех иных биологических типов. И особенно трудным был как раз ее первый период, когда шла полная перенастройка обмена веществ, всей работы внутренних органов и формировалась плацента.

Артуру лично приходилось выслушивать всю эту ну очень «интересную» пуергу вместо Героя-любовника, который не вылезал из своих военных операций, да и действительно был вынужден теперь много внимания уделять международным вопросам, в том числе тем, что ранее были в компетенции Брагинского. Всё же большая власть - это работа по 25 часов в сутки, а вовсе не веселое времяпрепровождение в обществе любимых вещей и красоток. Впрочем, Альфреду с его врожденными лидерскими качествами это было по кайфу.

Так и жили: Альфред балдел от власти и принимал поздравления с будущим наследником, весь обколотый лекарствами Эви не вылезал из больниц, а Артур его там навещал. Практически в одиночку, потому что родственники Брагинского единогласно решили сделать вид, что с тем не знакомы.

Привозя с собой какие-то безделушки, купленные Альфредом, вглядываясь в измученное лицо Брагинского, слушая все эти заключения врачебных комиссий и советников Президента, а также глядя на весь окружающий Россию медицинский инструментарий, достойный камеры пыток, Артур каждый раз мысленно содрогался. И каждый раз благодарил небо, что не родился ни женщиной, ни омегой.

Ей-богу, старина Фрейд был прав – каждая женщина с рождения мазохистка, потому что ни один нормальный человек в здравом уме на такое не пойдет. А там ведь еще и роды впереди…

Проблему создавало еще и то, что по вышеуказанной причине – необходимости предотвратить превращение России снова в сверхдержаву – «курс лечения» советники российских властей, присланные ведущими экономическими школами США, назначили самый изуверский. В смысле реформы вроде как давали нужный эффект – формировали рыночную экономику и включали ее в общемировую, но давали при этом и такие побочные эффекты, которые неизбежно превратили даже такого промышленного и научного гиганта, каким была крупнейшая республика Советского Союза, в инвалида, целиком зависящего от чужой воли и насквозь пораженного коррупцией.

В ходе этих реформ экономика России рухнула на 40%, получив урон сравнимый даже не с тем, какой Брагинский понес во время Второй Мировой войны, когда в руинах лежали многие города его европейской части, – а с потерями, понесенными после Первой Мировой, Революции и Гражданской войны, когда полстраны вдохновенно резала другую, со всех сторон наседали интервенты, были утеряны наиболее промышленно развитые регионы и он сам чуть не исчез с карты мира вообще.

Туда же - под плинтус - улетела демография, потащив за собой все прочие показатели жизнедеятельности. Россию ломало от всех этих процедур, операций, лекарств, как и всех его людей мяло и рвало в лезвиях социальной мясорубки и межэтнических конфликтов. Десятки тысяч погибших, миллионы умерших раньше срока, десятки миллионов загубленных карьер и мечтаний…

В 98-ом, после очередного, особо сильного, аллергического шока Эви вообще еле откачали – Артур, сидя рядом с реанимационным отделением и обливаясь холодным потом, уже начал прикидывать, как сообщить о его смерти Альфреду и ухитриться остаться после этого хотя бы без переломов.

Да уж, чуть было не зареформировали-«залечили» до гробовой доски. И это-то страну, за свою историю прошедшую огонь и воду. Как это было бы смешно… Впрочем, и в его, Артура, легендах Робин Гуд - поборник справедливости, умер именно так.

Да и «залечили» бы, наверняка – если б не этот самый ребенок, ставший главной причиной страданий Брагинского и вытягивающий из него все силы, но при этом и продлевающий его жизнь, как минимум, до момента своего появления на свет.

Сам Эви – высохший до состояния скелета, обтянутого тонкой пергаментной кожей – большую часть времени проводил в полубессознательном состоянии, видимо, даже не слишком различая явь и свои видения. Барахлили все органы чувств. Что там творилось в его голове прямо сейчас – можно было только гадать. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Но детеныша своего он, похоже, всё же любил, касаясь все еще плоского живота легко и осторожно, но уж точно не брезгливо.

Как и своего эгоистичного альфу.

Однажды, приняв Артура за его брата, он разразился слезами, говоря, как ему больно, как страшно и как он устал от этих чужих людей, которые фальшиво улыбаются и говорят, что после этого - вот именно этого укола, таблетки или операции - точно всё наладится, но становится только хуже.

Это прозвучало настолько беспомощно и отчаянно, что Артур на время забыл и о ревнивом младшем брате, и о своей давней неприязни к Ивану. Коснулся невесомыми и чистыми поцелуями его лба и соленых глаз, чувствуя, как утонувшее в казённой постели длинное и больное тело перестает дергаться от истерических всхлипов и расслабляется.

Россия спал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Теперь мы все мстим нашему серому прошлому» - цитата из книги «Я никогда не думал» М.Задорнова.
> 
> *«Впрочем, и в его, Артура, легендах Робин Гуд - поборник справедливости, умер именно так». Гибель этого известного персонажа английских баллад чаще всего описывают следующим образом: Робин Гуд сообщает Маленькому Джону, что чувствует себя нездоровым и намерен отправиться в обитель Кирклис, чтобы там ему в лечебных целях отворили кровь. Приоресса же, вызвав кровотечение, запирает Робина в комнате. Тот осознаёт, что пал жертвой предательства, и трубит в свой охотничий рог. Маленький Джон, находившийся снаружи, вламывается в комнату, но уже поздно: истекший кровью Робин умирает. С тяжёлым сердцем Джон просит разрешения в отместку разрушить Кирклис до основания, но Робин запрещает ему, ведь за всю свою жизнь он не причинил вреда ни одной женщине. Он просит дать ему свой лук для последнего выстрела и похоронить себя там, куда упадёт стрела.


	3. Артур. Иван

\- Кажется, он приходит в себя.

\- Спасибо, Арти, я не слепой! В отличие от некоторых, неспособных уследить и за одной, еле стоящей на ногах ебаной омегой!

\- Твоей омегой. То есть первой в мире. Впрочем, ебал ты, тебе виднее.

\- Очень смешно. И не смей так о нё...

\- Тогда сам, как у нёго говорят, «базар фильтруй». Да, и попрощайся со своим «Эви» на ближайшие пару-тройку десятилетий. Этот тебе таких выражений не спустит.

Как и предполагал Артур, как только Брагинский открыл глаза и прекратил недоуменно созерцать потолок палаты госпиталя, он резким, торопливым движением ощупал метку на своей шее, после чего остановил до того рассеянно блуждающий взгляд на нём и на Альфреде.

И взгляд этот был абсолютно осмысленным. И полным кристально чистого ужаса.

Даже если пока многие подробности произошедшего были скрыты туманом обморока, течки и мучительной ранней беременности, то - будучи одним из ведущих и опытных игроков в мировой политике, - представить их, а также их последствия Брагинский мог отлично. Куда как лучше, чем любая другая страна из бывшего соцлагеря, вынужденная наблюдать за выходками вчерашнего патрона, будучи в трезвом уме и твердой памяти. Ай да ладно, не было тогда таких...

«Ну, вот оно... сейчас и начинается...» - устало подумал Англия.

Хотя на деле все началось чуть раньше, когда Россия, вполне способный отыгрывать зомби без грима, нарисовался в Косово, где его появившиеся не пойми откуда десантники взяли под контроль единственный местный аэропорт. Опередив в этом британскую группу военных, которые предпочли не лезть на рожон и русских с занятых позиций не выбивать.

Но тогда Брагинский явно и сам толком не понимал, что делает. А значит, эту нелепую и непредвиденную ситуацию еще можно было выправить в нужную сторону.

Ужас же, охвативший Россию сейчас - пришедшего в себя уже во всех смыслах, - был ощутим просто физически. Настолько сильно, что даже Альфред, взбешенный почти до потери человеческого облика из-за того, что его омега публично вмешалась в его дела, тут же метнулся к русскому и, обняв, заворковал какие-то ласковые глупости. Похоже, он до сих пор надеялся, что все это - какое-то недоразумение, и его Эви еще и первым извинится на глазах у всех.

Хотя на месте брата Артур уже давно бы свалил куда подальше.

Но, видимо, поэтому первый альфа – Альфред, а не он. Потому что в реакции Брагинского Англия все же ошибся.

Не было никаких воплей и истерик.

Россия только зажмурился и схватился за виски, как от мучительной головной боли.

Правда впоследствии, сталкиваясь с тем, что шутя было ему по плечу в бытность сверхдержавой, но стало недостижимым сейчас, когда он стал лишь омегой первого альфы, (ну или при упоминании особо ярких подробностей их любовных похождений в конце 80х) – Россия порой изумлялся и раздражался так искренне, словно его память в попытке уберечь его психику действительно напрочь стерла из самой себя многие особо неприятные детали.

Возможно столь быстрый переход от стадии шока к стадии принятия объяснялся именно этим.

Или всё той же омежьей породой, которая даже в таком состоянии реагировала на присутствие его альфы и проявленную им нежность. Которую, впрочем, не проявить в такой момент тот не мог.

Потому что, как инстинкт требовал от омеги полной покорности, точно также требовал он от альфы проявления столь же всеобъемлющей заботы о признавшей его омеге. Тем более, когда та в положении.

Ага. Требовал.

Вот только они - не люди. И не животные. А нечто много большее, и нечто много меньшее.

Инстинкты, чувства, интересы и замыслы в поступках стран часто переплетались в такую причудливую ткань, что можно было сойти с ума от одних лишь попыток проследить хотя бы одну из нитей.

Инстинкт требовал от Альфреда все эти 9 лет ни на шаг не отходить от своего беспомощного омеги, ждущего его детеныша. Но вот связь со своим народом, острое самолюбие и амбиции, по иронии подстегиваемые все той же природой альфы – еще сильнее требовали упрочнения своей власти и увеличения своих доходов. Любой ценой. Даже за счет пренебрежения благополучием омеги – тем более что та временно перестала представлять сексуальный интерес - или открытого нанесения ей урона.

Неудивительно, что среди людей эти типы не выжили, когда Хомо стал переходить к действительно мыслящему виду, и над инстинктами стали громоздиться эмоции и разум. Слишком уж большой образовывался зазор между благополучием одной особи и интересами ее же потомства, а также всей стаи.

Вот и сейчас Альфред, нежа и утешая Ивана, потираясь с ним нос о нос и давая ему обнюхать свои волосы и особую пахучую железу за ухом, уже скоро начал беспокойно постукивать каблуком армейского ботинка и коситься на часы.

Ему было некогда. Как обычно.

Поэтому стоило Артуру только предложить «ты иди, я сам поговорю», как Америку из палаты вынесло, будто порывом ветра. Хорошо хватило ума сказать, что он отлично помнит, что сегодня у России – праздник и пообещать прислать цветы при первой же возможности.

Впрочем, судя по тому, как пристально Брагинский рассматривал супруга перед его уходом – загорелого, за последние годы вымахавшего головы на две и сильно раздавшегося в плечах, - а затем свои собственные иссохшие и бледные руки-веточки, выглядывающие из больничной робы, он уже вполне пришел в себя. И сейчас его беспокоило совсем другое.

Со столь же задумчивым видом Россия улегся обратно на место и чинно сложил руки на груди поверх покрывала.

Англия вздохнул и потер переносицу, пытаясь понять, что это значит.

С Брагинским всегда было... трудно.

Непонятно было, где он искренен, где лжет, где отрабатывает этикет, а где дурака включает.

Все они любили и умели приврать – сказывалось тесное общение с политиками, но… Нет, нельзя было сказать, что Россия – лжец искуснее прочих. Или что он всех хитрее.

Просто слишком много в нем было понамешано. Он был то как Альфред – два сапога парочка – простым и самоуверенным парнем, не признающим условностей, деревенщиной во фраке; то казался вполне себе благовоспитанным и рациональным европейцем, то выглядел азиатом с их вечным символизмом, сложным церемониалом и прочей мешающей жить показухой. А еще он был омегой, пытающимся жить, как альфа и соперничать с ними на равных – что само по себе было не то, чтобы совсем нонсенсом, но накладывало свой отпечаток.

«Так упрятан зеленый пламень в изумруде, так заточено в муравчатом холме солнце. Только снаружи была ясность - в глубине блуждали огненные языки. Вот загорелись - вот загасли; никогда не сияла Саша ровными лучами, как английские женщины», - пришли на ум строки одного старого романа.

Быть может, все дело было в Орде (на мертвых легко свалить любую вину). Быть может - в том самом соперничестве, требующем постоянно заниматься самопреодолением и самонасилием, идти против своей природы, отчего не только омега, но и вся сущность Брагинского ушла вглубь, спрессовавшись в неразрушимый алмаз, вокруг которого он и его правители старательно наращивали разного рода маски-оправы и подсовывали их тот или иной бок стороннему зрителю.

Сочтя затянувшееся молчание удачным моментом, чтобы начать разговор, Артур принялся выкладывать заранее и тщательно заготовленные аргументы.

Упомянул и про пользу деэскалации международного противостояния путем роспуска одного из противостоящих военных блоков (а второй пусть останется – так, на всякий случай), и про мир во всем мире, и про свободу с демократией, и про пользу от выхода на «столбовую дорогу цивилизации», и про ужасы коммунизма, и про природу омег, и про то, какое это счастье - иметь детей…

Ведь он, Эви, то есть Иван, всегда хотел, чтобы «весь мир был един с Россией», а теперь носит этот мир под сердцем – разве это не чудо?

Брагинский всё это внимательно выслушал, даже кивая головой в особо воодушевляющих местах. После чего спросил своим привычным, хоть и слабым от болезни, голосом, в котором не было и намека на какие-то переживаемые душевные травмы:

\- Значит ты у него теперь за штатного секретаря?

Нет, ну вы только посмотрите, сука какая…

***

Кажется Артур - от неожиданности сбросивший тщательно вылепленную личину дружелюбия и прошипевший «ну, хоть не за штатную шлюху!», перед тем, как громко хлопнуть за собой дверью, - расстроился. Не надо было с ним так. Наверное.

Расстроился, что он, Иван, не торопится биться головой обо все доступные поверхности, бросаться в петлю или вслед за Альфредом, чтобы оторвать ему самое ценное.

Хотя - признаться честно – хотелось. И первого, и второго, и третьего.

Но бросание на танк с саблей одного лишь пафоса ради, даже без попытки поискать другие пути или хотя бы гранату – в их семье вроде как прерогатива Феликса. И то – только если верить Людвигу.

Хотя внезапный десант на территорию, кишащую разбойничающими в Югославии без резолюции ООН войсками НАТО – за это вполне сойдет. Красиво, отчаянно и... бессмысленно. В смысле – ребята Альфреда Югославию всё равно доломают. А всё, чем может помочь российская армия – сделать так, чтобы они не делали это слишком уж внаглую. Видимо только поэтому обалдевший от неожиданной выходки младшего супруга альфа еще не устроил ему какую-нибудь публичную порку.

Но закрыть глаза на то, как добивают родича и просто единственного, кто посмел сопротивляться - Иван не мог. Почему-то это задело куда больше, чем собственные мучения, заставив очнуться от слишком долгого сна наяву. Хоть тот уже давно стал кошмаром.

От мечтаний же в стиле обиженного подростка «вот умру, все заплачете, буду лежать в гробу во всем белом, красивый!» удерживало чувство ответственности за судьбу не менее двухсот миллионов человек. Как имевших его гражданство, так и просто зависящих от его благополучия. Которым и так уже крупно досталось за последние годы из-за его, и их собственной глупости.

Запускать новый цикл разрушения экономических и политических связей, что неизбежно вызовет еще большую нищету и вспышки переделок, перестрелок, резни и резнюшек от Балтики до Тихого океана из-за споров о новых границах, общем наследстве и обид, нанесенных в лохматом году троюродному дедушке внучатого племянника по сестринской линии – так вот, начинать всё это лишь потому, что тебя поимели туда, куда имеют всех омег, ну и просто «поимели» по всем фронтам… это, как минимум, свинство. И уж точно никак не поможет исправить наломанных дров.

Право умереть, эффектно свалив груз нерешенных забот и кипу гордиевых узлов на кого-то другого, еще заслужить надо. А он и без того бесцельно отлеживал бока почти десятилетие.

Нет, конечно, Иван отлично понимал, ЧТО произошло.

Понимал, что всё не просто плохо. Что всё просто - пизд… Нет. Нет таких слов даже в великом и матерном.

Отлично понимал и как сильно вляпался сам. И как крупно подставил те народы и их лидеров, что ему доверились. Прямо преданный Москвой Эрих Хонеккер или брошенный на растерзание талибам вместе со всем Афганистаном Мохаммад Наджибулла были лишь парой имен в ОЧЕНЬ длинном списке.

Понимал и то, что возможно это уже ни как тогда - с Ордой, - а уже навсегда. Тогда мир был большим, он сам – слишком юным, и подобного произойти не могло: ладонь привычным движением легла на живот, в котором еще не чувствовалось движения живого существа, навек сковывающего его свободу, но он - или она - уже не был лишь идеалистической концепцией, призраком на страницах газет и геополитических обзоров. Этот детеныш был реальностью, имевшей свою плоть и кровь.

И вполне вероятно он убьет Россию при своем появлении на свет.

Или Альфред со временем уничтожит и самого Ивана, и его народ, стоит ему допустить хоть одну промашку. А промашкой может стать любое поведение, отличное от ставшего альфе уже привычным «Чего изволите?»

Отстаивать свои интересы – значит погибнуть. Не отстаивать их в этом гадюшнике, гордо именуемом «международным сообществом» - значит погибнуть тем более.

Впрочем, так было всегда. Разве что Россия давно не был таким…слабым. Привык играть с позиций сильного – даже если вначале ноги подгибались от страха, тело от драк и строевых ныло каждой мышцей, а голова после бессонных ночей за документами и учебной литературой награждала дикой мигренью даже его, почти бессмертное создание.

А сейчас придется переламывать себя в другую сторону. Учиться просить, уступать, терпеть насмешки, мелочно хитрить.

Под внешним спокойствием кипела черная смола отчаянья, от погружения в которую удерживали только две тоненькие дощечки – чувство долга и чувство юмора, который, как известно, «помогает вытащить жало нестерпимого стыда».

Видимо поэтому, Ивану, когда он пытался вспомнить подробности своего падения и последующих мучений в больницах, связанных с сохранением беременности, которой его тело сопротивлялось буквально каждой своей клеткой – на ум почти не приходили какие-то действительно страшные или серьезные вещи. А только позитивная часть той «программы» да разного рода веселые недоразумения, неизбежно возникшие у них с Альфредом при близком знакомстве. Торт их свадебный, совместный серфинг, первый поход в салон красоты…

И почему-то вездесущие шпили-вили и трали-вали, которые они двое устраивали практически везде.

То есть совсем везде. Если героиня пикантного анекдота, испуганная словами доктора, что ребенок появится в той же позиции, в которой он был зачат, воскликнула «Какой кошмар! Рожать на заднем сиденье автомобиля, с высунутой в окно ногой!», то Ивана по сходной логике вполне могли ожидать роды в гораздо более экзотическом месте или в на порядок более экстравагантной позе.

Родное подсознание явно не разделяло всеобщей веры в его стыдливость и асексуальность, и потому эти подробности вымарывать из памяти не спешило. Верило, что он не сойдет с ума, осознав, что делал он и что делали с ним. И было, в общем-то, право – от самого факта этих «упражнений» Россию не мутило, не выбешивало, не парализовывало.

Но секс он и в звериной стае не просто нечто сферическое в вакууме, а важный фактор социального статуса и жизни в ней. Последствия есть всегда. Пусть и не всегда заметны.

И, право, Иван публично отдался бы не только Альфреду, но и всем альфам мира, если бы это помогло вернуть к жизни хотя бы одного человека, погибшего из-за его глупости и несдержанности.

Он вообще привык воспринимать свое тело, как нечто отдельное от него самого, как инструмент, предназначенный для чьего-то спасения. Сестер, православных, славян, пролетариев всех стран, человечества вообще… Так было проще забыть о том, что он – когда-то, в самом начале - был слишком мягок и наивен, чтобы самостоятельно выживать в этом мире. Когда бьют и ломают то, что тебе толком не принадлежит, не является частью тебя - то вроде не так уж и больно...

Наверное в этом причина, по которой его люди с такой легкостью пожертвовали им самим. С одной стороны они устали от непонятной аскезы на фоне войны-без-войны (особенно, когда жизнь с той стороны Железного занавеса казалась непреходящей веселой вечеринкой), с другой – им не было его (и себя) жаль. Они знали, что Родина поймет это ма-а-аленькое предательство.

Его всегда учили жертвовать собой ради каких-то иных, более высоких идеалов.

И когда вопрос встал ребром – бессмысленное противостояние, прожирающее ресурсы планеты, или единый мир без войн (тогда была сильна эта химера) – вопрос «кто должен уступить, пожертвовать собой ради счастья всего человечества?» – даже не стоял.

Ты «горел в танке под Прохоровкой», «насмерть стоял под Сталинградом»... А теперь что же – не сможешь переступить через свою гордость, подчиняясь тем самым и своей собственной природе и позволяя возникнуть новой жизни?

Так думали в позднем СССР если не все, то очень многие.

Искренне верили, что жизнь в сверхдержаве, да еще и имеющей ядерный арсенал, сможет защитить их от всех возможных неприятностей от таких уступок. Смысл прятаться за стеной, если всерьез ранить тебя не посмеют и не смогут? Тем более, если ты первым сделаешь шаг навстречу. Хуже-то не будет.

И он не мог не последовать этим искренним чаяниям, пусть и порожденным столь искренними же заблуждениями. Разве что не ожидал, что омега внутри него, ошалевшая от счастья, что ее в кои-то веки перестали травить подавителями и выдавливать вон из сознания, столь быстро и надолго захватит власть над его телом. Да еще и сделает это в самый неподходящий момент.

…рычащий на всех прочих альф, находившихся на той злополучной конференции, Альфред еле успел вытащить его в коридор, как Иван рухнул перед ним на колени. И потеревшись пару раз макушкой головы – как большая светлая кошка – о его бедра, расстегнул ему штаны и без прелюдий взял в рот.

Ему хотелось принадлежать тому, кто сильнее, тому, кто о нем позаботится и его защитит. Тому, с кем он может быть собой – и не стесняться этого, и не опасаться никакой беды.

Хотелось доставить своему альфе, сильнейшему из всех, удовольствие. Переплестить с ним телом и душой, впитать его запах, принять его семя.

За тонкими и незакрытыми дверями сейчас толпился весь свет – конференц-зал шумел, как растревоженный улей. Или же это шумела кровь в голове у самого России? Альфа над ним громко дышал, сверкал потемневшими от расширившихся зрачков глазами и, кажется, матерился.

Кончил Альфред тогда практически сразу. Слишком неожиданно все это было, и слишком сильно.

Семя брызнуло на язык, лицо, волосы. Проглотить его Альфред не дал, сам в последний момент обхватив рукой член и щедро обдав спермой свою омегу, помечая ее пока хотя бы так. Заставил подняться и, крепко удерживая за пояс, размазывал свое семя по лбу и щекам омеги, целовал и кусал губы. Ноги у омеги - от позы и оргазма, для которого Ивану даже не потребовал себя касаться - тряслись и подкашивались.

Да, на этот раз «разрядка» удалась на славу. Пусть до смерти икается тому политологу, кто придумал этот термин…

Иван до сих пор не мог понять, как и его люди, и он сам попались в такую незамысловатую ловушку. Искать защитника и опору в таком ярком индивидуалисте и эгоисте, как Джонс – это еще додуматься надо было!

Впоследствии он раз за разом прокручивал в уме события того злосчастного года и прямо ему предшествующих. С какой-то отчаянной жадностью искал подробности возможной американской операции, сознательного предательства элит, приёмы массового зомбирования, но находил или откровенный бред, или нечто обрывочно-невразумительное.

Впрочем, прямо сейчас почему-то об этом думать не получалось. Как и о делах вообще.

Вместо этого вспомнилось, как Альфред торопливо – обзаведшийся потом целой кипой штрафов – вел тогда машину. Благо, собрание проводилось на его территории, и в том городе, где у него был отдельный дом.

Как едва ли не сопя и кряхтя от тяжести, на руках внес его в этот дом. Иван тогда бессовестно хохотал и над этой сценой, и над сосредоточенным выражением лица своего альфы.

Впрочем, оно ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем выражением, с каким Альфред его после этого раздевал. У него было лицо мальчишки, которому ничего никогда не дарили и он давно уже перестал верить в Санта-Клауса, а тот вдруг явился к нему со всеми своими оленями и свитой и целым мешком подарков…

Назвать то, что между ними было, насилием было бы и смешно, и глупо. Хоть и комфортно с точки зрения политики и самолюбия.

Но правда была в том, что им было просто невероятно, просто немыслимо хорошо друг с другом.

Вот если бы еще только не…

Россия погладил живот, по которому пошли привычные неприятные судороги. И усмехнулся. Кажется он понял, как люди когда-то додумались до идеи первородного греха Евы, ставшего источником бед всего человечества.

«Пели, ели, веселились» двое, «с прибылью»-ребенком останутся опять же двое, а все тяготы и мучения – включая и смертельный риск - выпадут лишь одной половине. Одному – только удовольствие, второму – поверх удовольствия еще и страдание.

Такая фундаментальная, глубинная несправедливость мироустройства должна была иметь объяснение. И уравнение решили «от обратного», допустив, что женский пол как-то особо изощренно провинился перед Создателем, за что так и наказан.

Логика. С ней не поспоришь.

Потеребив нос, Иван понял, почему никак не может ни на чем сосредоточится. В палате кроме обычного запаха лекарств и дезинфицирующего средства до сих пор стоял запах его альфы. Разгоряченный, солнечный, острый. Хищный.

Нужно как можно скорее вернуться домой или хотя бы в здание аэропорта, к своим военным, на которых местные жители возлагают такие большие, но бесплодные надежды...

«Всего этого не случилось бы, если бы не...» - который раз толкнулось в голову и иглой в сердце.

...затребовать себе отчетность и публикации за последнее десятилетие.

Хотя едва ли большинство новостей его обрадуют.

Живот вдруг свело спазмом, заставляя выгнуться на постели и открыть рот в безмолвном крике.

Вместе с проступившими на коже каплями холодного пота в памяти возникло почерневшее, расстрелянное здание Дома Советов, стычки на улицах Москвы, десятки тел, вывозимых грузовиками под цветным брезентом... И какие-то особо изуверские уколы, заставшие его несколько часов также вот биться в ремнях, которыми он был привязан к больничной кушетке.

Его тело упорно воспринимало плод, как вредоносного паразита – и в некотором плане тот им действительно был, - и поэтому наблюдавшие за ним врачи и эксперты без церемоний и колебаний угнетали иммунную, защитную систему самого Ивана, не считаясь ни с какими возможными последствиями. Делали его максимально толерантным – в самом прямом, медицинском смысле этого слова, когда организм снижает ответную реакцию на чужеродные клетки и просто разного рода вещества. Неважно – благотворные или опасные.

И, похоже, эти люди даже не задумывались, как это может отразиться на ребенке.

Его ребенок им был нужен любым. Неважно больным или уродливым, главное – живым. И поскорее.

С хилым, слабовольным (каким был тот же Священная Римская империя) воплощением мировой системы Альфреду будет даже удобнее. Меньше риск утратить контроль и свою собственную личность.

Забавно, что в ходе всех эти манипуляций, например, решили без сантиментов пожертвовать ростками российского парламентаризма, из-за которого (вернее, отсутствия которого) во многом в своё время и поднялся весь сыр-бор. Девяносто третий год сделал Россию смешанной, а на деле – президентской республикой с весьма широкими полномочиями, врученными одному человеку. Потому как внятной элиты, «внутреннего государства», что могло бы де-факто служить Президенту противовесом, за эти два года после распада Союза сложиться не могло чисто физически.

Хотя, вроде бы, это прямо противоречило всем теориям об «укреплении демократии» и обличительным речам против монархизма с авторитаризмом.

Давать слишком много власти одному человеку нельзя. Но если очень хочется - то можно.

Потому что речи - речами, а на деле Альфред и его ближний круг победу Ельцина над парламентом всячески приветствовали. Видимо сочли, что одного человека контролировать проще.

Как и процесс его избрания.

Воспоминания о выборах в 1996-ом даже сейчас вызвали зубовный скрежет. Кажется, именно тогда ему ушивали шейку матки, чтобы предотвратить выкидыш. Причем делали это под местным наркозом, так что в полной мере можно было «насладиться» омерзительностью и того, и другого.

Ясное дело, что человека случайного или того, в ком заподозрят хотя бы тень нелояльности, на этот пост не допустят и на пушечный выстрел.

Но хватит. Это всё потом.

Как-нибудь...

Осторожно, с трудом сев и спустив ноги на холодный пол, Россия принялся одеваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Хотя на деле все началось чуть раньше, когда Россия, вполне способный отыгрывать зомби без грима, нарисовался в Косово, где его появившиеся не пойми откуда десантники взяли под контроль единственный местный аэропорт». – Речь о так называемом Марш-броске российского батальона ВДВ на Приштину (Косово), совершённый в ночь с 11 на 12 июня 1999 года, целью которой было взятие под контроль аэропорта «Слатина» раньше британского подразделения KFOR. Бомбардировки Югославии вызвали первое сильное охлаждение отношений между США и РФ после распада СССР, причем не только на уровне политическом. Резкое разочарование в Америке и формируемом ей мироустройстве возникло у большинства населения страны. При этом еще в 98-м, даже после дефолта, россияне воспринимали США более чем положительно.
> 
> *«Так упрятан зеленый пламень в изумруде» - цитата из романа «Орландо» английской писательницы Вирджинии Вулф.
> 
> *«Но бросание на танк с саблей одного лишь пафоса ради, даже без попытки поискать другие пути или хотя бы гранату – в их семье вроде как прерогатива Феликса. И то – только если верить Людвигу». – Отсылка к сражению под Кроянтами 1 сентября 1939 года, после которого репортеры Третьего Рейха создали миф, по которому поляки якобы решили, что танки у немцев из фанеры и пытались остановить танковую колонну простой конницей, имевшей на вооружении только холодное оружие. Полякам, как ни странно, эта байка пришлась по душе и они тоже ее охотно используют, хоть и расставляя иначе акценты.


	4. Альфред

\- Детка, не убегай, у нас еще фотосессия, - оставив пока Хилли Клинтон и главу российского МИДа одних на растерзание шумной толпе репортеров, Альфред торопливо пересек зал.

Эви, явно надеявшийся незаметно улизнуть после окончания официальной части встречи, замер в дверях. Неестественно прямая спина под строгим, но при этом элегантным и даже щегольским пиджаком (ситх его знает, как он умудрялся это сочетать и когда вообще научился), более чем ясно выразила мнение ее обладателя об этой «обязательной процедуре».

А заодно и о «детке», произнесенной на всю комнату, пусть и гудящую от человеческих голосов и фотовспышек. Полностью вернувший свое сознание Россия терпеть не мог публичных фривольностей, даже столь невинных. Как будто Альфред в свое время упоительно тискал у всех на виду и драл где-нибудь в соседнем кабинете, туалетной кабинке, под лестницей, на подоконнике или просто в углублении коридора очередного скучного административного здания не его, а кого-то другого.

«Не поздновато ли строить из себя недотрогу и цепляться за рамки этикета, аристократ колхозный? Все и так в курсе, что я тебя трахаю».

Когда-то он умудрился сказать это Эви - наконец, оправившемуся от тяжелого переходного периода (а заодно, увы, и от влияния омежьих инстинктов) и начавшему, как и любая будущая мамочка во втором триместре, расцветать - прямо в лоб. Слово в слово.

И получил за это прямо в глаз. Причем неожиданно сильно.

Да и вообще – неожиданно. Как-то он отвык от такой реакции в свой адрес со стороны кого бы то ни было.

Неожиданнее была только угроза вообще отлучить Ала от начавшего вновь становиться привлекательным – за счет в кои-то веки удачных реформ, роста цен на нефть или просто время подошло - тела. Даже запах у России сменился с кислого, болезненного на пряно-коричный, как у свежей выпечки. Вот только давать всаживать в себя зуб этот приятно округливающийся пончик не спешил.

Вначале, услышав его слова, Ал решил, что ослышался. Для него это было как… как если бы с ним заговорил, например, холодильник и объявил, что с завтрашнего дня прекращает его кормить.

Потому что Эви принадлежал ему.

Весь.

Целиком и полностью.

И рассуждений тут быть не могло. Даже с его стороны.

Тем более, блять, с его стороны. Он – омега. Его омега.

Он его слушаться должен!

Да и куда он теперь от него денется? Что у него осталось от прежней силы?

Альфред, разумеется, так и близко не думал.

Попробуй кто такими словами описать его отношение к Ивану – и Америка бы искренне оскорбился. Ведь он не какой-нибудь там старорежимный тиран.

Поэтому – нет, вот прям в таких выражениях об их браке он не думал. Но, как и многие другие Хомо-типа-Сапиенсы, он так ощущал, а главное - действовал исходя именно из этих ощущений, а вовсе не мыслей и принципов.

Ну и поскольку нормальные люди заявления своей бытовой техники – даже очень дорогой и трепетно любимой - игнорируют, Альфред поступил точно также.

И вскоре узнал, что Эви, даже состоя в браке и будучи слабее старшего супруга раз так в тридцать, способен удивительно умело - как говорят у него в России – «крутить динамо». То ли сам как-то научился, то ли подсуетился его новый босс – не зря, видимо, бывший кгбист, да еще и разогнавший некогда поставившую его во главе страны «семибанкирщину» и олигархическую «семью», и прокативший со «сделкой века» две крупнейшие в мире нефтедобывающие компании.

Его, Альфреда, компании.

Скандал тогда был страшный. Даже Джорджи не преминул публично высказаться о «политическом произволе», что, впрочем, неудивительно с учетом того, что представители этих компаний и прочих инвесторов ЮКОСа имели свои полуофициальные выходы на Овальный кабинет. И «политический произвол» устраивали именно Бушу и иным западным политикам.

Но - внезапно! - «достать» этого невысокого человечка с невыразительной внешностью, вовремя подпихнутого ныне павшими олигархами к должности Президента России, не удалось. Хотя неожиданную онкологию или смертельную инъекцию, не говоря уже о государственных переворотах или студенческих волнениях, таким умникам прописывали и за меньшее.

Но беречь свою персону от несчастных случаев, а власть от потрясений, этот самый Влад - как его с тех пор злобно честила вся западная пресса (видимо, за «бессмертие», достойное Дракулы) - умел не хуже, чем Брагинский беречь свои прелести от посягательств даже законного супруга. Непонятно даже кто из них кого в этой злопакостности больше подзуживал. Видимо, это были просто два нашедшие друг друга одиночества.

И в итоге в ответ на всё это двойное безобразие пришлось только развести руками: потому что это сами участники данной трагикомедии подзабыли, что в России деньги – не столько источник власти, сколько объект коллекционирования. И что сохранность «коллекции» зависит исключительно от доброй воли того, кто сейчас сидит в Кремле. А не наоборот – когда корпорации и капитал крутят политиками в своих интересах, как в нормальных странах.

Но ситуация с их браком все же складывалась несмешная и идиотская.

Учитывая, что своим отсутствием и игнором – но совсем иными, чем в девяностые, когда по своей активности Россия и впрямь напоминал перегоревшую игрушку – Брагинский умудрялся создавать проблемы не только в столь специфической и личной сфере их отношений.

Что, впрочем, раздражало не меньше – его, первого альфу, прокатывала его собственная омега, формально зависящая от него во всем. И которую он по-прежнему хотел. А под этим соусом осторожной строптивости, напоминавшей лучшие деньки их противостояния – хотел тем более.

Разумеется, у Америки были в наличии способы (правда, незаконные по его же собственным законам) Эви и из-под земли достать, приволочь к себе прямо за его роскошный пепельный хвост и устроить полноценную БДСМ-сессию…вот только какое от этого будет удовольствие? В лучшем случае разовое.

Такого явного унижения это странное создание, ставшее его супругом, ему не простит никогда. Даже во время течки. Альфред легко прочел это по выражению глаз Эви, и потому дело до крайности доводить не спешил.

К тому же покорность, замешанная на одном лишь страхе, никогда не заменит собой ни покорности, выросшей из доверия и восхищения, ни хотя бы отзывчивости партнера на ласку.

Пусть чувственная тяга, некогда вызванная неприступностью России, и пылкая страсть Медового месяца уже давно перекипели, кое в чем сменившись даже разочарованием, мысль иметь в своей постели испуганное изломанное бревно, Альфреда как-то не возбуждала.

В глубине души даже он не мог закрыть глаза на мимолетное признание перед самим собой – в девяностые он оставил Эви в одиночку мучится по больницам не столько из-за работы, сколько из нежелания видеть в какую убогую развалину тот превратился. Непонятный стыд пополам с брезгливостью и презрением к этой неожиданной слабости русского вызывал не самые приятные переживания, отравляя собой и плоды его победы, и память о том, как им было хорошо вдвоем. И если со стыдом Ал еще мог примириться, то прочие чувства выставляли не в лучшем свете его самого. И от этого кошки на душе скреблись с удвоенной силой.

К тому же Эви был его омегой, его младшим мужем и носил под сердцем его детеныша. Был частью его семьи. Поступить с ним так – по крайней мере, за такую мелочь – Ал просто не мог.

А еще Россия был единственным, кто имел с ним ядерный паритет.

Даже сейчас.

Что тоже обязывало воспринимать его всерьез. Хотя бы отчасти.

Так что, погрохотав для вида, Альфред пошел на мировую на условиях русского. В конечном счете, они и впрямь не просто альфа и омега, слепо ведомые только инстинктом. Нужно учиться строить, как говорят в тех забавных книжках, «супружеские отношения». А это еще не самые большие проблемы, которые могут создать друг другу две страны, и не самый важный повод устраивать соревнования по перетягиванию на себя одеяла.

Хотя, возможно, именно эта уступка - даже в такой мелочи - стала той фундаментальной ошибкой, из-за которой их брак потом превратился в сплошные «русские горки». Хорошо хоть еще не «русскую рулетку». Но возможно еще всё впереди…

Вести аналог холодной войны со своей второй половиной, ожидающей твоего ребенка… оказалось как-то не круто. Учитывая, что для стран в роли побитых тарелок всегда выступали человеческие жизни и судьбы. И то, что отношения их далеки от радужных, лишний раз подтверждала эта встреча: дипломатическая и официальная, на нейтральной территории – в Женеве. В счастливых семьях вроде как не устраивают специальных конференций для «перезагрузки» этих самых отношений.

Но сделанного не разделаешь.

И едва ли эта «оттепель» продлится долго. Поэтому лучше спешить воспользоваться всеми благами приоткрывшегося «окна возможностей» и лишний раз омегу по мелочам не раздражать.

За языком, впрочем, следить было сложнее, чем за руками. Вот и сейчас вырвалась такая досадная для Эви «детка». Такая же нелепая и случайная, как и ошибочная надпись на символической кнопке, принесенной Хилли.

Впрочем, по выражению лица обернувшегося к нему России испытываемого им раздражения заметить было нельзя. А легкая сеточка морщин в уголках губ вполне могла быть вызвана усталостью.

Но после почти двадцати лет совместной – пусть и относительно, как оно и бывает в гостевом браке – жизни такие вещи замечаешь уже на уровне интуиции. А с интуицией у Альфреда всегда было в порядке - иначе бы не выжил. Особо вдумываться в какие-то процессы или явления, анализировать их и что-то там планировать на десятилетия вперед он не любил. Зато в тактике и умении заметить и ухватить свою выгоду прямо на лету равных себе не знал. А это порой стоило дороже любых аналитических способностей. Шанс – штука редкая и мимолетная.

Ну и пусть, что выгода сегодня частенько создавала проблемы завтра. Вот завтра он о них и будет думать. Ну, или делегирует – спихнет – эти проблемы кому-то другому.

\- Дуешься из-за надписи?

Происходи дело хотя бы двадцать один год назад, Альфред услышал бы в свой адрес и в адрес своего народа много бы интересного. Сейчас же услышал лишь усталое:

\- Это бесполезно. Хотя, признаюсь, я еще могу понять, когда в Голливуде при бюджетах за сто миллионов долларов не могут найти хотя бы одного специалиста по русскому языку, но когда референт Госсекретаря ведущей мировой державы не может погуглить перевод слова «перезагрузка»…

На это можно было только хмыкнуть в ответ.

Интернет возвел функциональную неграмотность в какую-то новую степень, а заодно – в другое, незаметное простому глазу, измерение. В смысле леди и джентльмены всех возрастов искренне были уверены, что знают чуть ли не всё на свете – ведь они же буквально купались в океане информации, а на деле навыками поиска и определения подлинности данных владели на уровне пещерного человека, забредшего в Александрийскую библиотеку. Поэтому со спокойным сердцем регулярно лепили на его, Альфреда, предвыборные плакаты фотографии российского флота, а на поздравительные открытки Victory Day вместо Красной армии – вермахт.

Каждый раз или год. Как нарочно.

И переводили «Reset» как «перегрузка» вместо «перезагрузка»…

\- Ты только не думай, что это специально.

Эви пробормотал что-то по-русски, вздохнул и, глядя в стеклянную вставку на двери, выпрямился еще сильнее и принялся поправлять одежду и прическу.

Альфреду вроде как следовало делать то же самое, но вместо этого он лишь уставился на него во все глаза.

Идеалом красоты Россию назвать было нельзя, но некоторые изъяны его внешности с лихвой компенсировались временем и средствами, в эту внешность вложенными.

Он хотел выглядеть красиво. Хотел нравиться.

Даже когда был «в своем уме». Поэтому, видимо, в свое время был так опьянен Францией – таким же любителем щеголять и окружать себя красивыми вещами.

Вот только в отличие от Франциска Иван большую часть истории не мог себе этого позволить. То из-за нехватки средств, то из-за изоляции, отчего его чувство прекрасного порой приобретало формы, мягко говоря, прочим народам малопонятные.

Артур, как-то рассказывая об их с Иваном первой встрече, едко эту черту высмеял. По его словам ему еще тогда показалось забавным, что в будни в Московии даже быт царя немногим отличается от жизни простолюдина, зато в праздники царь одет, как Крез и Соломон, и даже самая нищая из семей извлекает из своих сундуков платья, в которых не постеснялись бы выйти и люди благородного сословия. Но самая роскошная утварь и одежда - у царских послов. Надо же пускать пыль в глаза.

Но сам Альфред эту особенность, более не сдерживаемую потребностью открыто бороться с альфами, по-прежнему находил очаровательной. Потому что, в конечном счете, все эти сладкие украшения поверх его главного блюда доставались именно ему.

Вот и сейчас он откровенно наслаждался видом прихорашивающегося супруга, уже представляя, как зароется лицом и растреплет губами этот серебристо-русый хвост, как неторопливо стащит все эти дорогие тряпки, пошитые так ловко, что полностью скрывают уже заметно округлившийся живот.

Не совсем обычной формы угловой диван в гостиничном номере Ала вообще прямо призывал к эротическим подвигам – выдвигающаяся половинка образовывала идеальную и мягкую скамью, на которую можно уложить даже беременного омегу. Чуть набок, чтобы было удобнее им всем троим.

Можно будет, смакуя, извлечь мужа из его дизайнерской «упаковки». Облапить тугое брюшко, в котором уже сейчас порой можно было ощутить толчки и возню. Обнюхать и облизать с головы до ног. Медленно и осторожно растянуть уже пару лет нетронутое отверстие. Пальцами и какой-нибудь особо занятной игрушкой из тех, на которые Иван потом – когда выплывает из похотливого дурмана – всегда смотрит зверем. Прозрачной, например. Не жалея масла, слюны и заставляя саму раскрывшуюся и припухшую дырку истекать соками не меньше, чем в течку.

Заставляя даже нынешнего «тепло-хладного» - почему-то вежливая отстраненность, которую Россия чаще всего выказывал в их отношениях после «пробуждения» раздражала Ала больше всего, хоть внятных поводов придраться к этому поведению не было и это злило еще сильнее – заставляя даже такого Эви краснеть, глухо стонать и прикусывать зубами кончики пальцев.

\- Ты охрененный, знаешь? – представив, как потемневшие глаза цвета лаванды будут поблескивать сквозь растрепанную занавесь светлых волос, пробормотал Ал разом пересохшим ртом. Негромко, так, чтобы это услышали только они двое, - Я сам себе порой завидую. Поехали потом ко мне?

Главное сейчас было не ляпнуть что-то в стиле «распад Союза и жизнь омегой оказались тебе к лицу».

Эви склонил голову набок, окинул его оценивающим взглядом, и принялся поправлять как обычно взъерошенные волосы своего альфы, посылая этими деловитыми прикосновениями россыпь мурашек по спине.

\- Посмотрим на твое поведение. И не вздумай лапать меня на камеру.

\- Ну, немного потискать тебя и твой животик я должен. У нас же, типа, вновь образцовая «ячейка общества».

Кажется, Эви улыбнулся. Непонятно только – насмешливо или грустно.

Наверное, тоже подумал о том, как долго продлится это перемирие.

И кто и по какой причине нарушит его первым.


	5. Иван

Проснувшись среди ночи от тягучего и мучительного кошмара, Россия какое-то время судорожно хватал ртом воздух. А потом еще не меньше минуты слепо озирался в темноте, чуть рассеянной только белыми огнями фонарей за окном, пытаясь понять, где он. Оглушенными со сна были все чувства – поэтому омега не сразу ощутил тяжелую руку на своем животе и болезненную возню под этой рукой.

Ребенок был явно чем-то недоволен и давал это понять хаотичными, но уже чувствительными толчками. Втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Иван спихнул руку Альфреда, придерживая живот, перекатился со спины на левый бок и обхватил одну из разбросанных по огромной постели подушек. Как его, собственно, и учили спать – в других положениях увеличившаяся матка своим весом теперь пережимала ряд крупных артерий, лишая плод нормального притока кислорода и питательных веществ. О чем тот и не преминул напомнить.

Весь в папочку – причем в обоих - сначала сам создаст проблему, потом требует к себе особого отношения.

Россия же терпеть не мог лежать на левом боку, и потому регулярно об этом совете забывал, а этим вечером, еще и разморенный после секса и душа, вообще уснул, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Стук собственного сердца раздражал, не давал расслабиться и уснуть. И пугал. Напоминая, что он – воплощение страны и сама страна - тоже смертны. И что, вполне возможно, причиной их смерти станет та же самая, по которой Россия с недавних пор был вынужден часами пялится в темноту и считать овец. Но вместо этого все равно срываясь на счет глухих пульсирующих ударов в грудной клетке. Гадая - сколько их еще осталось.

Даже жаль, что байка про выпадающее сердце – лишь байка.

Америка нагло и спокойно похрапывал рядом.

Нет, ну вы только полюбуйтесь…

Разграбил его дом, развалил его семью, продолжает стравливать ее членов друг с другом, сделал ему ребенка, из-за которого жизнь Ивана стала сущим кошмаром. И словно этого было мало – всего мира ему мало! – так зажрался еще в девяностые и начале двухтысячных, что «перегрел» спекуляциями свою, а с ней и всю мировую экономику (в которую Америка сбрасывал свои издержки), и та полтора года назад не выдержала и ответила колоссальным обвалом. Все эти двадцать лет Альфред пил-гулял, ел за семерых, а прилетело за этот банкет ребенку, а значит и самому Ивану, опять на полгода оказавшемуся взаперти в стенах «нежно любимых» лечебниц.

Причем, произошло это буквально через месяц после устроенной Альфредом же подставы у южных его границ. В первый день Олимпиады в Пекине. То есть парень, не моргнув глазом, еще и Яо свинью подложил.

Вот знал же Россия его натуру – британская школа геополитической игры, хоть и в вульгарнейшем ее исполнении, - а все равно удивился такой циничной подлости, которая как-то совсем не вязалась ни с образом простого парня, ни даже с тем положением, на которое вроде как претендовал Америка. Как-то мелко это было для страны-гегемона…

И почти смешно. Было бы.

Если бы не привычно хрустнувшие под сапогами человеческие судьбы. И это были судьбы его людей – пусть Грузия изойдет ядом, но для Ивана и он, и все эти люди всё еще оставались своими, – а не людей Альфреда. Игра шла на его половине поля, потери несла его экономика, кровь лилась на его земле.

И после всего этого, и выплеснутого на Россию в западных и прозападных СМИ ушата помоев и лжи Америка решил привычно всё «замять». Мол, всё нормально, с кем не бывает.

А теперь еще и спит, как младенец.

Хотелось назвать его сволочью, но уж больно жалко и по-женски это бы прозвучало.

На то и щука, чтобы карась не дремал. И голова человеку – включая самого Ивана – была дана не только, чтобы шапку носить.

Вдобавок, таковы уж правила их мира. За попытки отойти от которых кара настигала весьма быстро – в этом Россия убедился на личном опыте.

И, как бы иронично это не звучало - Левиафана, который отменит для стран правило «человек – человеку волк» (как когда-то отменили его для людей своим возникновением государства) – ему еще только предстоит произвести на свет.

Не менее нелепой была бы попытка – которой от него, правда, все равно ожидало большинство населения мира - придушить дорогого муженька во сне или насыпать ему цианида в кофе.

Теоретически попробовать было можно. Как и гордо послать Альфреда с его «перезагрузкой».

Практически же… практически же Америка теперь был ростом с самого Россию, но на порядок шире в плечах и гораздо массивнее. И гораздо, гораздо сильнее. Даже относительно оправившись за это десятилетие, омега чувствовал себя рядом с ним какой-то балериной на фоне перекаченного бодибилдера. Хрупкой игрушкой, которую альфа может сломать, надавив чуть сильнее. Да и с уже растущим брюхом драться как-то не слишком удобно.

А переварить этот проглот теперь, наверняка, сможет и ТВЭЛ ядерного реактора.

Рисковать без толка, но со стопроцентной гарантией сделать жизнь свою и своих детей хуже – не хотелось.

Еще не время.

Да и кто знает, что там в голове у этого придурка? Может ему давно нужен лишь повод окончательно загнать Россию в угол, отняв у него последние крупицы свободы и достоинства?

Должна же быть причина у этой настырности, с которой Америка продвигался к его границам, что в Европе, что в Азии, грозя нарушить имевшийся между ними ядерный паритет и делая его территории максимально прозрачными для радиолокационной и воздушной разведки. А это делают не для того, чтобы осыпать местное население бубликами и баранками или предоставить ему выгодные позиции на мировом рынке.

Как не ради его блага ежегодно отмечают Неделю порабощенных народов - с требованиями «освободить» из-под русского «гнета», например, некую Казакию, Идель-Урал, и многозначительных «и другие» (под этот пункт вообще можно было подвести что угодно). Альфред до сих пор отмечал эту Неделю со всевозможной помпой и пафосом. То есть каждый год он публично требовал смерти Ивана и считал это совершенно нормальным.

Хотя, что там гадать... Этот паритет – последнее, что мешает ООН и ему подобным окончательно превратиться из международных организаций в часть американского госаппарата. А горячая линия по Кавказу и Средней Азии – это осложненные связи России с Турцией, Ираном и Китаем, плюс стабильные героиновые и террористические потоки. А на выходе - максимальное ослабление всех, кто может создать проблемы США и сложившемуся после 91 года мировому порядку.

Да и расчленить Россию на отдельные, зависимые от чужой воли уделы, уничтожить или ассимилировать его народ (или лишить его своей государственности и культуры) - хотели все, кто Ивану когда-то нравился… Бервальд, Артур, Франциск, Родерих, Гилберт, Людвиг. И пример предшественников никому из них не стал наукой. Как и самому России. Омежья природа, чтоб ее.

Чем Альфред хуже них? Или лучше?

Тем, что Брагинский сам на нём повис в идиотской надежде, что мир и его законы после этого изменятся?

То, что еще оставалось в России от Империи и Союза, окатило его волной презрения и осыпало привычным потоком злых и справедливых слов, в которых «трус» и «шлюха» были самыми безобидными.

Сам под него лег. Сам всё отдал.

А теперь согласился на это перемирие, да еще и дал себя трахнуть. В качестве вишенки, так сказать, на торте.

Бежишь на зов своего альфы, как собачонка. Стоит тому только свистнуть. Даже зная, что рано или поздно получишь от него пинка.

Иван до крови прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся из груди крик.

Заелозил, засучил ногами о матрас, путаясь в простынях. Царапнул ногтями по давно выцветшей, но так и не сошедшей метке. Резко дернул себя за волосы, чуть не выдирая целые пряди.

Очнувшись тогда, после «Приштинского инцидента» (как сухо называли это событие англоязычные источники), Иван хотел срезать к чертям собачьим эту вымахавшую чуть ли не пояса гриву, которую Альфред потребовал отрастить, как лишнее подтверждение его статуса омеги.

Но, уже взяв в руки ножницы, взглянул на свое отражение – костистое, хилое нечто с сухими и блеклыми, как старая солома, лохмами. И зло ему усмехнувшись, припомнил строчки из «Фауста»:

Но, шлюхой ставши невзначай,  
По правилам теперь гуляй,  
На все есть свой устав.

Уход за волосами отнимал немало времени и сил, порой от этой тяжелой шапки болела голова и ныла шея. Люди на улицах смотрели с любопытством или неодобрением.

Но зато каждое утро, расчесывая и укладывая это воронье после сна гнездо в прическу, Иван ясно вспоминал кто он сейчас. И как должен себя вести. Даже если очень хочется послать все к черту – просто по старой памяти. Как в те времена, когда он был свободен и силен.

Если всё удастся – то он со спокойной совестью избавится от этой гривы. Но, безусловно, повесит ее где-нибудь на видное место. В назидание.

На самом деле куда сильнее женской прически Ивана беспокоил другой сделанный Альфредом «подарочек».

Тогда, в 99м, с головой нырнув в накопившиеся дела, он всячески старался об этом не думать - словно с какой-то детской наивностью надеялся, что «само рассосется». Ему даже почти удалось убедить себя в том, что произошла какая-то ошибка, что последние десять лет он просто был серьезно болен, а живот растет из-за плохо подобранной диеты и испорченного лекарствами обмена веществ.

А потом ребенок начал шевелиться.

И вот тут у Ивана не выдержали нервы.

В тот момент он скорее был бы рад ощутить, как его ребра трескаются от рвущегося наружу зародыша Чужого. Это, мать его, хотя бы было честнее…

В Центральной клинической аборт ему делать отказались наотрез.

Хотя Иван понял, что хотел этого все эти годы. Даже в бессознательном состоянии.

Хотел чтобы это… это… подлинное свидетельство его глупости и позора, этот медленно вытягивающий из него жизнь паразит исчез без следа. Сдох, не успев появиться на свет.

Хотел на хрен разогнать всю нынешнюю элиту, перестрелять олигархов, пересмотреть итоги приватизации, вернуть всю отнятую у него собственность и земли, развешать по фонарям всю эту демократическую и журналистскую братию, вышвырнуть вон иностранцев с их шпионами и капиталом, каленым железом выжечь террористов и сепаратистов, закрыть границы, вернуть нормальную цензуру, вытравить из публичной зоны общения мат, чернуху и эротику...

Но, ясное дело, что люди, сколотившие себе состояние или поднявшиеся благодаря его разграблению, и думать боялись о смерти этого ребенка и начале нового противостояния с западным миром. Одна мысль об этом пугала их до нервной икоты. Не для того они все эти годы покупали там недвижимость, пытались влезть если не сами, то хоть детей приткнуть в состав западной – то есть мировой – элиты. Во многом усилия эти были бесплодны – так как кормиться за счет своей «территории» та не позволяла никому, и сама норовила урвать кусок у постсоветских нуворишей (тем паче, что те сами старательно развалили то, что могло оградить их капиталы от внешнего конкурента). Но «надежды юношей питали» и поныне.

Поэтому никакого аборта и никаких стимулированных преждевременных родов.

А специфическая анатомия омеги ставила крест и на обращении к другим, непосвященным, врачам, и на самостоятельном избавлении от «проблемы». Это женщина может пошерудить себе между ног спицей или удачно упасть с лестницы, и остаться после этого живой и даже относительно здоровой.

В девяностые, когда и сам Иван, и плод были чуть живы – это бы проще.

Достаточно было грамотно смешать спирт с кое-какими таблетками - и проблема исчезла бы сама собой, хоть и довольно болезненно. Но время было упущено. Не зря тогда власти и Альфред сделали всё, чтобы у него не было возможности сопротивляться развитию этой беременности - что он делал даже на клеточном, видимо, уровне.

После того, как он «реализовал право беременного на истерику» к нему в палату – ту, которая без острых предметов и с мягкими стенами - явился новый президент.

Отношение, к которому у Ивана было двойственным: с одной стороны тот показал себя с лучшей стороны по вопросу войны в Чечне, с другой – был игрушкой в руках «Семьи». О чем не говорил разве что ленивый.

А еще «ранний» Путин был довольно наивен во многих международных вопросах, являлся сторонником прозападного курса и даже вступления в НАТО и ЕС. Ну, до тех пор, пока ему самому в лицо не прилетела определенная субстанция в виде выхода США из договора по ПРО, расширения НАТО и дальнейших планов его продвижения на восток, прямо противоречащих интересам России. И ставящих крест на пресловутом пространстве безопасности «от Ванкувера до Владивостока».

Ну и что он тогда мог сказать Ивану? Из того, что он бы и сам не знал?

С основами политэкономии Брагинский был знаком отлично. И точно также был в курсе, что благодаря кооперации и разделению труда, возникающим при переходе к любой формации выше первобытного общества, даже угнетенные классы живут лучше, чем свободные члены любого «не испорченного цивилизацией» племени.

А в классовом обществе уж как повезет – кому-то суждено быть в верхах и в мехах, кому-то всю жизнь крутиться за медный грошик. Но только так «всё работает». Вращаются шестеренки, крутятся колесики, молоточки бьют по колокольчикам, чтобы из шкатулки зазвучала музыка. Ну как там было в сказке Одоевского…. Неравенство внутри общества - включая сообщество стран – неизбежная плата за его общее развитие и обогащение. Иначе – тупик, Застой и разрушение всего механизма.

Правда, в финале этой теории по Марксу всё должно было закончиться торжеством науки и высокой производительности труда, которые в итоге должны были сделать неравенство и неважным, и вредным, но на практике как-то не сложилось… Вместо этого мир все больше походил на фантазии антиутопистов.

Короче, не убедил его Владимир Владимирович. Президенту (если отбросить все пышные словеса) был важен именно торг - о нужности и моральной допустимости которого он даже не задумывался, а беспокоился лишь о том, чтобы Россия занял в глобальном мире максимально выгодную позицию – пусть и на положении «младшего партнера», как обтекаемо он это называл.

Хотя, быть может, не особо-то и старался, отлично понимая – ну куда Россия с подводной лодки денется? Если отбросить вариант «спалить весь мир и самого себя в термоядерном пожаре» (который как-то не слишком сочетался с целью выживания и процветания его народа), особого выбора у Ивана и впрямь не было.

Только вот в отличие от своего босса, несмотря на определенный цинизм пребывающего в розовых очках, Россия отлично понимал, что не светит ему никакое достойное место: не в его интересах складывался этот мировой порядок. И это стало ясно еще во второй половине XIX века. Отчего в XXм веке все пошло... как пошло.

Да и сама мысль подчиняться кому-то постороннему – даже своему альфе и своему сыну - вызывала у него острый протест.

Еще б, черт побери, можно было заявить этот протест собственному телу…

К которому вместе с силой и здоровьем стали возвращаться и привлекательность для альфы, и собственные сексуальные потребности. Которые у омег мужского пола и так были выше, чем у других типов – за счет целых двух половых систем.

Поэтому самоудовлетворения в какой-то момент стало недостаточно, секс с людьми в его положении вызвал бы у партнеров слишком много ненужных вопросов, а страны от него шарахались, как от прокаженного, при малейшем намеке на флирт. Ни дур, ни дураков связываться с Альфредом не нашлось.

Артур, который часто замечал то, чего не следует, ехидно отметил, для королевы интрижка на стороне всегда была делом более сложным, чем для ее супруга. Охочих до ее прелестей могло быть полно, но головой, шкурой или причинным местом рисковать были готовы немногие.

Поэтому Иван даже не сопротивляется, когда Альфред – до того де-факто общающийся с ним через старшего брата или дипломатический корпус плюс положенные открытки-подарки по праздникам, что Брагинского, скорее, даже устраивало, создавая иллюзию независимости – когда Америка после какого-то очередного собрания, в течение которого альфа открыто пялился на своего омегу будто первый раз того увидел, бесцеремонно хватает его в охапку на глазах у всех и тащит куда-то в соседнюю комнату.

В тот момент Брагинский даже не вспоминает, как унизительна для него такая вот публичная выходка.

Горькая правда жизни заключалась в том, что России в его нынешнем положении было чрезвычайно трудно – или даже невозможно – вновь замкнуть основные циклы производства на самом себе, обретая с изоляцией и самостоятельность.

Поэтому в горячих руках своего альфы он «плывет», обмягкает, как брошенный на раскаленную сковородку кусок льда. Снова поддается химере веры в то, что они – альфа и омега, идеально подходящие друг другу, а значит сама их любовь и связь благословенна. И вообще спасет мир.

Его народ – несмотря на затаенную обиду и на конфликты в политике – всё равно до сих пор интересовался Америкой. Любил его стиль жизни, его культуру, книги, фильмы, музыку, шоу… Обзывал примитивными и тупыми, но все равно не мог без них.

У Джонса – такого безразличного к нему все эти годы – тоже от нетерпения даже руки трясутся и язык заплетается. Он что-то бормочет о том, как был занят и как соскучился, и что сейчас они снимут напряжение, а потом поедут в отель и там уже… А сейчас они по-быстрому, как раньше…

Спустя пару жадных, но коротких поцелуя, Альфред без обиняков толкает Ивана к небольшому кожаному дивану, заставляя на него опереться, и стаскивает брюки вместе с уже начавшим пропитываться смазкой бельем. Почти сразу же щелкает пряжкой своих джинсов и вгоняет омеге безо всякой подготовки.

От болевого шока Россия на пару минут лишается сознания, но Америка этого даже не замечает. Как не замечает, что Иван пытается вырваться из-под него, царапает дорогую кожаную обивку, стараясь не заорать – истошно и позорно.

Пусть сравнение и избито – но ему кажется, что альфа всаживает в него не член, а раскаленный вертел, который только в силу какого-то недоразумения еще не вышел у него изо рта. Иван бы не удивился, если бы стенки его горла, сдавленного судорожными вздохами, вдруг раздвинул обжигающий металлический стержень.

Это хотя бы, блин, объяснило, почему... ай!... так больно...

Конечно, всё проще - его тело за эти годы давно отвыкло от таких «упражнений», а операции оставили швы в самых чувствительных местах. Теперь близость могла доставить ему удовольствие только после обильного выделения смазки и хорошей растяжки. Да и то, первые толчки почти всегда вызывали легкий дискомфорт.

Хорошо хоть Альфред к этой «процедуре» явно питал слабость, и мог порой мучительно долго для изнывающего, впадающего в какой-то сладкий транс омеги, ощупывать его и подготавливать, заставляя раскрыться и истечь соками, потерять остатки стыда и строптивых мыслей.

Ну, когда у них было время заняться сексом нормально, и когда Альфреду шило не попадало в одно место и партнер не становился для него заменителем резиновой куклы. Как это было в тот раз. Когда он, похоже, не заметил ни того, что Иван не получил никакого удовольствия, ни его искусанных губ, ни следов слез на щеках.

Ехать с ним для «продолжения банкета» выглядело мазохизмом и издевательством над самим собой. Но альфы на то и альфы, что могут легко смести с дороги или подчинить бету, а из омеги и вовсе способны веревки вить. Что бы те не воображали о себе в их отсутствие. А Альфред был молод и на самом пике своих сил.

Но уже той ночью, вдавленный в постель сонным, тяжелым и горячим телом, и чувствуя в собственном нутре долгожданную сытость – к которой, правда, присовокуплялась и постепенно расцветающая новыми оттенками боль в особо «натруженном» месте – Иван прикидывал, как заставить мужа поумерить свой пыл в плане любовных подвигов в режиме «хочу здесь и сейчас».

Сделать это будет, мягко говоря, непросто.

Но говорить Альфреду об истинной причине не хочется. Тот и так считает его слабаком, о которого можно невозбранно вытирать ноги – отчего и ведет себя с ним так… как ведут себя с половой тряпкой.

Но дорогу осилит идущий.


	6. Альфред

Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, пересохший рот давно наполнился противным медным привкусом. А здание больницы все равно приближалось мучительно медленно. Хотя Алу казалось - он бежит уже так, что не касается ногами земли.

«Он не мог… не мог… не мог!», - пульсировало в голове, отдаваясь болью в виски.

Пустые этажи с погашенным верхним светом - как огромный лабиринт, лестницы между ними - как паутина.

В этот момент альфа, как никогда, жалел о том, что так мало навещал Эви в этом огромном здании, окруженном столь же огромным парком, где ветви старых темных деревьев тревожно дрожали на ветру, царапая землю когтями черных теней.

Возможно в этом всё и дело…

Неужели это он во всём виноват?

Свет пробивается из-под двери одного кабинета. В который Альфред врывается, как терзаемая страхом душа умирающего в пресловутый «белый тоннель», гадая, что же там - рай или ад?

Здесь всё белое и все в белом.

Но на инструментах – разводы крови, а в небольшом и блестящем медицинском лотке свалены остатки того, что еще полчаса назад было его сыном. Малыш был уже довольно крупным, а потому иссечен до состояния какой-то каши. Понять, что эти останки когда-то были человеком – или человекоподобным созданием – можно лишь по раздавленной, лишенной нижней челюсти головке и ладошке с парой уцелевших пальцев.

И Алу становится как-то глубоко плевать на то, что и в Америке аборты давно легализованы, и вообще у женщин (а стало быть, и омег) есть полная свобода распоряжаться своим телом, и чужой жизнью внутри него. Как плевать и на то, что он вроде как сам возглавляет борьбу женщин за эту свободу по всему миру.

Он разряжает весь магазин верного «Кольта» Брагинскому, приподнявшемуся в специальном кресле, прямо в лицо. В лицо, на котором страх смешан с мрачным торжеством и какой-то ужасающей - наверное, вызванной наркозом - безмятежностью.

Стреляет молча – без каких-либо пошлых воплей и свирепого выражения лица. Слишком пусто для этого внутри.

И только глядя как по белой плитке, которой покрыты стены, ползут тягучие капли крови и розоватые клочки плоти, понимает, что теперь – точно всё.

Он проиграл.

Проиграл всё, что имел.

Включая собственные принципы и собственную душу.

 

Проснувшись, наконец, от этого внезапно накатившего, но уже привычного кошмара, Америка какое-то время судорожно хватал ртом воздух. А потом еще не меньше минуты слепо озирался в темноте, чуть рассеянной только белыми огнями фонарей за окном, пытаясь понять, где он.

Потом ощутил, что под рукой только прохладная уже простынь, и резко сел. Сердце вновь подскочило куда-то к горлу.

От вспыхнувшего верхнего света заслезились глаза, зато Эви нашелся сразу – на краю постели, в обнимку с одной из подушек. Растрепавшиеся длинные волосы закрывали лицо.

Альфред подполз к нему ближе и замер, прислушиваясь.

Эви дышал.

Аккуратный круглый животик тоже явно был на месте, хоть и скрытый складками одной из альфредовых футболок, которые на Брагинском сейчас висели, как на вешалке.

Дернув пересохшим ртом, Ал ткнулся омеге лбом в спину, в рассыпанные по ней мягкие душистые пряди. Загнанное дыхание становилось ровнее, сердце тоже перестало колотиться, как сумасшедшее – словно Америка и впрямь только что совершил ударный забег.

Страх перед увиденным в кошмаре грыз его уже долгие годы.

Пусть ясно это Ал осознал – и признал – совсем недавно. Года два назад, когда тот невысокий, невзрачный человечек – босс России – на очередной конференции прямо заявил, что, мол, мировой порядок, сложившийся после 91 года, выгоден только США и никуда не годится, а потому его нужно изменить. Заменить «многополярностью».

Представители Альфреда эту речь тогда восприняли со смехом и недоверием. Некоторые с раздражением. А вот сам он живо представил, что эта «многополярность» сделает с его детенышем.

И еще предельно ясно в тот момент осознал, что убьет Ивана, если тот только посмеет… только подумает… Вот просто пришибет и его, и этого его Влада.

И дело не в том, что этим поступком – как разводом или изменой – его омега подвергнет сомнению статус Америки, как первого альфы.

Просто… просто Альфред не сможет иначе.

«Надо было с ним построже», - шептал на ухо не то черт, не то ангел.

Надо было отнять у России больше. Больше людей, больше территорий, больше технологий и оружия.

Когда была возможность. Когда он был слабым. Когда доверял своему альфе.

«Обложить» со всех сторон. Чтобы теперь даже дернуться не мог лишний раз.

Надо было…

«Вот только тогда бы всё закончилось, не начавшись», - резонно заметили в другое ухо.

Россия - не та страна, которую можно испугать или подчинить прямой грубой силой.

Такие айсберги тают только от ласки. Которой и нужно-то, как оказалось, совсем немного, чтобы вчерашняя ледяная глыба потекла… прямо-таки во всех смыслах этого слова.

Почему-то вместо того, чтобы успокоить, эта мысль вдруг рассердила.

Разом вспомнились все дипломатические интриги Эви за последние годы и его неприкрытое желание наставить Альфреду рога. Артур уже все уши прожужжал намеками, как будто Ал сам не замечал переглядок и особых соглашений между его младшим мужем и тем же Людвигом. И не только им. Хотя Германия во главе ЕС был, конечно, одним из самых опасных для Альфреда соперников….

И всё же… всё же…

Да, маму вашу восемь раз, Ал вообще не понимал, как у Ивана может вставать на мудака, который чуть не перемолол его и всю его родню на кровавый фарш?! Где, сука, логика у этого поганца и хоть малая толика самоуважения?!

Похоже, он перестарался, пробуждая в Брагинском чувственную сторону его натуры...

Нет, всё же надо, надо с ним строже.

Тем более что Брагинскому это, похоже, даже нравится. Не зря у него самые любимые боссы – маньяки какие-то, а вот те, кто шел на послабления, реформы и уступки, отчего-то оканчивали свою жизнь или карьеру гораздо раньше запланированного. Германия, опять же, с его лающим языком…, который, по идее, Брагинскому в самых жутких кошмарах сниться должен…

Вдруг он и сейчас впадает в неадекватность потому, что не видит в своем альфе "авторитетной фигуры"? Не чувствует «твердой руки»? Неосознанно провоцирует Ала на насилие, как это частенько делают все мазохисты?

Может и впрямь пора перестать разыгрывать этот спектакль в современный равный брак?  
Скоро Эви еще сильнее округлится, станет неуклюжим, беспомощным... Посадить его под замок, научить уважению к старшему мужу и пусть себе дуется!

Днем Альфред всячески гнал от себя даже тень таких мыслей.

Но те всё равно прорывались в сознание смутной тревогой и дурными снами: во всем своем «великолепии» проявляясь во время его с Иваном ссор – что было логично, и… почему-то сразу после примирений – что было уже нелогично.

И пугало само по себе.

Словно его отношения с Эви приоткрыли ход в бездну, из которой на Альфреда неотрывно смотрели глаза какого-то чудовища, только и ждущего, когда один из них совершит непоправимую ошибку. Причем, взгляд монстра казался смутно знакомым. Но, как и положено в самых худших кошмарах, Ал упорно не мог вспомнить, где видел этот взгляд.

И все-таки он научился жить с этим страхом. И даже с острым желанием как следует двинуть Брагинскому по физиономии или отходить до кровавых рубцов на становящейся с каждым днем все аппетитнее заднице.

Потому что, сколько себя помнил, всегда следовал правилу «лучше что-то сделать и потом пожалеть о последствиях, чем жалеть о том, что не сделал».

И поэтому Альфред ни разу всерьез не пожалел ни о борьбе за свою независимость от Артура, ни об экспансии своих идей и влияния, ни о браке с Эви.

Пусть Арти иногда становилось жаль до румянца на щеках, а Брагинский последние десять лет вел себя, как изрядный гавнюк, явно считающий своего альфу слепоглухим идиотом, который свой статус получил только за красивые глаза.

Хотя, конечно, своими выходками, а главное – притворством – Иван Ала порой бесил страшно.

После Приштины Америка кожей чувствовал, что омега стал относиться к нему иначе. Что его вообще-то не удивило. Он и сам, как Артур, ожидал от России вспышки гнева, открытого протеста, скандала. Прикидывал, что с этим со всем придется делать. Был к этому морально готов.

Но Брагинский до сих пор не шел ни на откровенный разговор, ни на прямой конфликт. Ни на публичный, ни за закрытыми дверями. Проводил с ним праздники и редкие выходные, давал себя ласкать, и вообще вёл себя так, как будто всё его устраивало – если, конечно, забыть о нескольких бурных, но в сущности ничего не меняющих скандалах. Которые всегда заканчивались примерно одинаково. Как сейчас.

Вот только ни черта его не устраивало.

Ал видел это в выражении глаз русского, в ставшей иной улыбке, в манере держать себя.

Даже в походке.

За внешним спокойствием и предельной тактичностью омеги кипел сильный гнев. И альфа чувствовал этот гнев всей своей сущностью.

Однажды Иван его все же довел – они тогда очень крепко разругались из-за планов Альфреда начать войну в Ираке, чему Россия резко воспротивился – хотя ему от этого вроде бы была прямая выгода, война гарантировала рост цен на нефть - и настроил против неё многих в ООН и в НАТО, включая Францию и Германию. Америка же, по-прежнему жаждавший крови после событий 11 сентября, впал в такую ярость, что, не соображая, что делает, поймал пепельную змею заплетенных в косу волос и так заехал супругу кулаком, что сломал нос и выбил пару зубов.

Эви рухнул на пол, зажимая ладонью окровавленное лицо, а другой прикрывая живот. Заставляя ахнуть весь конференц-зал, а Ала прийти в себя.

Омега тогда - пока его умывали и перевязывали, не смел на мужа и глаз поднять, словно от страха. Но когда не уследил за очередным взмахом ресниц, на Альфреда плеснула кипятком лишь острая злоба. И тут же скрылась за тонкой кожей век.

Что бы там не думали его элиты или его народ, но сам Россия не думал смиряться со своим нынешним статусом.

И всё же приходил к Альфреду и ложился с ним. Выходит без любви?

Как самая натуральная шлюха… Зато всегда безупречно выглядящая и дающая профессионально.

Ничего себе мутация из того серо-сурового и мрачного исполина, каким Брагинский был еще несколько десятилетий назад – и на которого впору было табличку вешать «Сильнейшие не продаются». И которого так сладко и смешно было приучать к прелестям и излишествам цивилизации. Порой Ал чувствовал себя Джеймсом Бондом - в той серии, где ему пришлось объяснять своей очаровательной спутнице из советского посольства, что она не может прогуляться по улице и пойти в театр в этом платье. Потому что, дорогая, это не платье, а ночная сорочка.

Когда он впервые раздевал Ивана, от его жестких волос пахло простым дешевеньким мылом и каким-то вырвиглазным одеколоном. Его тело было мужским – чистым, но не более. Шершавую кожу иссекали шрамы, а на спине проступали светлые конопушки.

Сейчас от него пахнет каким-то французским парфюмом, а кожа под ладонью у Альфреда – кто ж на его месте, проснувшись, не запустит руки под одежду своему омеге? – была гладкой и лишенной и единого волоска. Даже веснушки Эви все вывел и избавился почти от всех шрамов. Длинные шелковистые пряди волос рассыпались змеями. И бедра у него теперь круглее и мягче – похожи на женские. Еще тогда, в Медовый месяц, все тело России словно плавилось в руках Ала, стараясь принять как можно более соблазнительные – как ему казалось - формы. Любой каприз за ваши деньги…

Америка не любил шлюх. Во-первых, страсть их была фальшива и уныла, как и любая опостылевшая и рутинная работа. Во-вторых, проститутки нужны только старикам или неудачникам, которых любить, кроме как за деньги, больше не за что.

Но от вида, до того прикрытого краем футболки, рот привычно наполнился слюной. Какое тут все нежное…

Он не любил шлюх, но, похоже, любил своего чокнутого и обидчивого омегу.

Хотелось надеяться, что это у Эви так своеобразно работала стадия отрицания. Все же очнуться однажды и узнать, что ты теперь чей-то ведомый, и вдобавок ожидаешь появления на свет спиногрыза – не сахар. Особенно, когда по жизни заменителем сахара служит гордость. Хоть и довольно своеобразная.

И чего бы Ивану было просто мирно не уйти в алкогольный, наркотический, фэнтезийный и рок-энд-рольный запой, как сделал в свое время Арти? Наверное, гормоны мешают...

Малыш на прикосновение к животу не отозвался – похоже, спал.

Во всяком случае, Альфреду было удобно объяснять все требования и поведение младшего супруга беременностью – и перед остальными воплощениями, и перед самим собой.

Если назвать какие-то заявления или поступки капризами, их легко пропускать мимо глаз и ушей. Вот только не их последствия.

Потому что еще когда Брагинский напоминал пособие по анатомии опорно-двигательного аппарата, деятельность он развил бурную и явно нездоровую. ШОС, ЕврАзЭС, БРИК, Петербургский диалог, выход из ДОВСЕ, помощь странам-изгоям, демарш против войны НАТО в Ираке и Афганистане…

Причем все свои политические интриги и экономические аферы омега проворачивал с таким скорбным или подчеркнуто пристойным видом, что Ал даже офигевал от такой наглости и лицемерия. Он как-то забыл, что Брагинский, несмотря на некоторое своеобразие, был еще из этих… из «старосветских» великих держав, у которых даже всаживание ножа в спину должно обставляться не только благопристойным предлогом, но и всем положенным этикетом. А нечищеные ботинки, помятый костюм или прямое посылание оппонента к чертовой бабушке считалось преступлением худшим, чем подавление какого-то восстания или военная стычка.

В других европейских державах Америка эту манеру вести дела давно искоренил – пусть Артур и причитал, что теперь их дипломаты превратились в стадо неграмотных клоунов, что, в общем-то, нормально: зачем политикам и чиновникам выглядеть умнее среднестатистического избирателя и вгонять его этим в тоску? – а вот до России руки так и не дошли. Более того – чем больше Брагинский миндальничал, чем больше у Ала было желание вести себя, как свинья. Демонстративно путать географические названия, титулы и должности, делать откровенно хамские заявления и забрасывать ноги на стол, победительно смотря на остальных: «И что вы мне сделаете? Если я – самовлюбленный болван, то кто тогда вы – мне подчиняющиеся?»

Наверное, Иван ему и рога будет сооружать с такой же постной миной. Мол, не мы такие, жизнь такая.

Если, конечно, найдет желающих… Потому что Ал ненавязчиво так довел до всех возможных «претендентов» простую мысль, которая действовала куда лучше любых угроз: «если что» Россия за свои фокусы получит только чуть более увесистый шлепок пониже спины и лишится части доходов - в размере «на шпильки-булавки». Ведь рано или поздно они двое все равно лягут под одно одеяло - у них семья и общий ребенок. А вот «кое-кто» третий огребет по полной. Причем, Брагинский во время очередного примирения сам же сдаст этого «кое-кого» с потрохами.

Ал хмыкнул, заставив одну из светлых прядей всколыхнуться и пощекотать его по лицу.

Вспомнилось, как они с Эви позировали сегодня перед репортерами. Даже жаль, что эти фото увидят немногие – только администрации государств, крупных международных организаций, банков и т.п. Ребята, которых могли обрадовать или испугать слухи, возникшие после кризиса 2008 и очередной их крупной размолвки.

Говорили, что они разошлись, что Россия скинул от стресса ребенка. Что сам Америка болен и «уже не торт».

Поэтому на съемках Альфред сиял улыбкой в 32 зуба, беззастенчиво прижимал омегу к себе, играл его волосами, сминал дорогой костюм, клал Эви ладони на грудь и живот. Делал всё, чтобы весь свет убедился, что ребенок, созданный Америкой глобальный мир - жив, а он сам по-прежнему владеет самой сильной, а теперь и самой роскошной омегой.

В помещении было жарко, к тому же Иван на такое обращение явно сердился. Прикусывал губы - отчего те стали ярко-красными, распутными.

Совершенная добыча.

Очень хотелось верить, что у них и в жизни все также просто и однозначно, как на этих ярких и глянцевых картинках.

На деле же…

Кончиками пальцев, чтобы не разбудить мужа, Ал отвел назад светло-пепельные пряди, открывая тому лицо. Все еще несколько бледное – от кризиса 2008 года Россия умудрился пострадать особенно сильно, - но безмятежное. Из уголка чуть приоткрытого рта к подушке тянулась тонкая ниточка слюны.

Россия всегда был похож сразу и на великую державу, и на заштатную колонию, и на взрослого, и на ребенка, и на мужчину, и на женщину. То есть от этого «страдали» все омеги-мужчины, но у Брагинского из-за длительного – и успешного - подавления одной из частей своей сущности этот контраст проступал особо отчетливо.

Из-за чего Иван казался выходцем из мифических андрогинов - идеальных первозданных людей, которые еще не знали разделения на мужское и женское начало и были «полны» сами по себе. Да и в Библии по «образу и подобию» Божьему Адам был создан, содержа в себе Еву – отчего брак мужчины и женщины и стал таинством, являя собой возвращение супружеской пары к единому богоподобному образу.

Ну, или точнее Брагинский выглядел утонченной пародией на эти мифы.

Потому что Эви не был ни идеальным, ни самодостаточным, ни неуязвимым.

А еще на нижней губе у него темнела подсохшая корочка крови.

Опять.

Вот что с ним делать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Порой Ал чувствовал себя Джеймсом Бондом - в той серии... - имеется в виду "Из России с любовью" 1963 года с Шоном Коннери.


End file.
